


Quick money

by Featherly



Category: DCU, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Smut in every chapter, Torture, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherly/pseuds/Featherly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First wally needed money for the bus. Then he needed it for a laptop. Then he needed it for a hospital bill. He whored himself out three times before batman and robin found him in a warehouse with a dangerous man between his legs.<br/>Not long after promising batman he wouldnt do it any more,  a client hunts for the speedster and makes him 'go missing.' His mother, Mary West, knew there was a possibility of her son not coming home as kidflash,  but she never thought it was possible as Wally west.<br/>Wally discovers the true perversions of the sex trade in a way he never would have believed possible in his worst nightmares, and the times he whored himself out for a bus, a laptop, and a bill soon seem like pleasant dreams compared to the disturbing, sick reality of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Of course Wally had spent the money he needed for the bus. He didn't mean to, had even put it in a seperate place from his spending money. It just... Got mixed up when he was a few bucks short buying a third dinner.

He could have called his parents, but it was much too late for such calls. It was closing in on midnight. Plus they would be mad at him for walking around the city so late, and wally just didn't need that.

It was a cold night in the middle of Winter. 'Maybe the bus driver'll just let me on anyway' thought the teen. he could make himself look 13 if he tried, and what kind of adult would leave a young teen roaming the streets at night?

Wally gave it a shot; he stood in line with the other patrons and waited for the bus, and when it finally pulled up he got on like everyone else. He thought about going under the radar and just finding a seat, hoping the driver wouldnt notice him, but opted to use a 'pityful boy look' and ask the driver for just one free ride.

"sir... I know it isnt proceedure, but I have no money. Please could you let me on just this"

"no." cut in the driver.

"oh... Alright then." said Wally a little taken aback. "Fine. No freebie... But what if I give you this box of donuts" offered the speedster, holding out what he had bought that day.

The driver eyed the box before saying "no. No freeloaders. If you have money for donuts you have money for a bus. Now pay up or get lost."

Wally would be lying if he said he didn't cry after getting off the bus. He was just so frustrated. He knew he could easily run home, but the risks... There were too many people in the city. Too many cameras. His true identity would definitely be discovered if he used his power. He knew he should have work his uniform under his clothes.

He considered walking to the edge if the city and taking off from there, but decided that the city was too big. He wouldn't make it to the edge of it by morning.

Wally sat on the curb next to the bus stop with his head on his knees, curled up on himself, when he heard a voice behind him;

"whats wrong kid?"

Wally put his head up and turned toward the source of the voice, slightly panicked. "I... Didn't have enough money for the bus."

The speedster felt his face become slightly red. This man looked terrifying. He was thin, had sunken eyes, missing teeth, and a voice that implyed he smoked a pack a day. He smelt disgusting, like week old trash and beer combined with the easily identified stench of cigarettes and marijuana. Wally wanted to run, but the kid flash part of him kept him there saying 'you don't know his story. He may not be as bad as he seems...'

"I have some money kid. Heres two dollars, and I have two more back over there" said the man holding out the money towards Wally.

The teen reached out for the two dollars, his eyes lighting up. Then the man grabbed his wrist.

"Hang on there sport. Im not going to just give you this money... You need to earn it." said the man, a disturbing grin on his face.

Now, Wally was a good kid. He did well in school, never got into trouble with his pupils. He helped his parents around the house all the time. He also liked girls. He didn't like boys in *that* way at all. So he doesn't know why he did it. He doesnt know why he follows the man. He doesnt know why he gropes the stranger, doesnt know why he moves his hand when the strangers pants are pulled down past his hips with his cock out.

Wally had touched himself before. Of course he had. The only other penis he had seen in his life was Robins when he accidently walked into the showers when the younger boy was in there, but that was awkward and filled with screaming and embarrasment for both of them. This was different.

Wally went into a haze while he touched the man, tried to take himself away from what was happening then. He ignored the movement of his hand, ignored the noises the stranger sometimes made. He ignored the sticky sensation between his fingers, and he ignored the voice of reason in his head. Wally closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and looked away while the man moved his hand for him. Wally was disgusted with himself... But he desperately needed the four dollars.

It seemed like a long time for Wally, but it was only three minutes long before the stranger spilt his seed over Wally's hand with a deep moan. Wally wiped his hand on his pants leg, avoiding the strangers eye as he did so.

"Here you go kid." said the man, handing Wally a $10 note, satisfaction heavy in his voice.

Wally snatched the note and ran at an average man's pace down seven streets and to a bus stop far away from that alleyway. He still had tears in his eyes when the bus pulled up.

He was embarrassed. He couldnt tell anyone about this... But what if someone found out? What if M'gaan read his mind and found what he had done... What would she do? Would she spread his secret? Wally couldnt bare to think about it. It was too painful, too humiliating.

Kidflash didnt cry for the rest of the bus trip, but did on the walk back to his house

Wally arrived at his house and saw that the lights were on in the living room. He panicked at the sight. It means his mom and dad were awake and waiting for him. He couldnt let either of his parents see him out of bed this late...

He moved to the side of his house, right under his bedroom on the second floor. He gripped the drainage pipe and hauled himself up it arm over arm. He cut his arm on a loose screw halfway up and grit his teeth to not scream out as his arm became drenched in his own blood, but decided it was worth it to not get in trouble.

When he finally got to his window, he gave it a strong shove upwards, only to discover that it was locked.

"goddamnit" whispered Wally angrily. How could the night get any worse for him?

it happened so fast. There was a click, then the window opened and two sets of hands were dragging wally into his room. He landed on the floor with a crash, looking like a turtle caught on his back, and looked up at his parents upsidedown faces.

"hi mom. Hi dad." said wally.

They said nothing, their arms crossed. Their faces looked like they were melting with the frown and mad eyes.

"so uh... Its a nice night tonight, huh?"

Wally recieved a very firm talking to from each of his parents. They used the usual 'what if you got killed or mugged' and the 'how could we sleep at night... How can you sleep at night', and of course the 'we make these rules because we care.' they were yelling by the end of their lecture, completely angry. Wally would describe their behaviour as a 'blind rage', and he was thankful for their blindness because of the state he was in.

He had sunken eyes his parents thought was tiredness, but it was from crying. He had a slumped posture his parents thought was teenage angst, but it was from the tenseness he felt from his nights actions. He had a stain on his pants his parents thought was a mess from the donuts Wally had bought, but the packet wasnt even opened. It was a strangers semen.

Kidflash knew there were words he could use to describe himself that night; desperate, needy, resourceful. But there was also whore, slut, prostitute. Even if he was desperate, even if it was only one night when he really needed it, this is how Wally saw it.

He removed his pants when he got to his room and threw them in the corner. He removed his shirt and threw it in a different corner. He lay on his bed facing away from his clothing, and tried his best to sleep.

Wally found sleep difficult to come by, however. He tossed and turned until he couldnt bare it. He couldnt act like what had happened hadn't happened. Kidflash was ashamed. But Wally... Wally saw potential.

He turned his light back on, went to the pants in the corner, and fished through the pocket. From it, he withdrew $5.50. Even after catching the bus, he was $5.50 richer than he had been that morning. All he had had to do was jack another guy off... It wasnt even that bad. Not really.

"I dont have to do it for a living... But just as a thing on the side... Just to earn money." Wally told himself out loud.

Wally looked at his almost naked body in his mirror, examined himself. He saw his larger than normal muscles, his clear, soft, beautiful face.

He considered his options regarding the business, considered who would have him.

That dirty old man in the ally way wasnt his only potential customer. Even wally knew that. He would have to do some research...

"...why am I even considering this!?" demanded wally to himself. What he was thinking was dangerous. It was stupid, degrading... It was a total rush. Not the action itself, but the payment.

'maybe if I just do what I did tonight... But I could charge more.' reasoned wally in his head. 'in the movies they pay from like, 80 bucks to thousands.'

But the nagging other half of Wallys mind held him, or more accurately it reasoned with him.

'This is super serious stuff, even for someone who isnt 15 years old.' said the other half. 'you dont even need the money at the moment. And if you do need the money you can just ask your parents... No need to whore yourself out ever again.'

Wally agreed with this. No, he shouldnt have even thought about it. He looked down at the money in his hands. It really was a rush, holding the money he had earned in three minutes. It was quick, easy work...

He decided to do it only when it was absolutely necessary. Like when his mother was ill, or if he needed food for a starving child, or if he needed a new pair of shoes.

Yes, wally decided that he would only do it if he had to. Only if he had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally 'needed to' again very quickly.

It was for a laptop. His other one had expired when he knocked it out the window of the schools third story one science lecture.

Of course he didnt mean to be so clumsy. Sometimes these things just happened...

He asked his parents for the money, but he knew it was a hopeless case. Laptops were expensive. A suitable one cost at least $600.

Wally weighed his options. He could save up his allowence. But that would take a long time.

He could get a real job. But it would take a long time to find somewhere willing to hire someone who wasnt a pretty girl.

He could do odd jobs, like mowing lawns. But that wouldnt get him much money at all.

...He could whore himself out and get more money than he needs in just a few hours. But he could lose his dignity.

Naturally, wally chose the latter option. He decided he would go somewhere 8 hours away by car, but much less by running. He could find a stranger, and not fear running into them again when he was walking down the street.

So there wally West was, standing on a street corner in an unfamiliar town wearing a red hoodie and black jeans. It wasnt completely dark at that moment, but it was getting there.

Wally watched as cars passed with his head down. Would anyone stop for him? Probably not. Wally looked suspicious, or more accurately, he looked completely normal in his place. He didnt look like a whore. Noone would know what his current goal was.

Wally walked around the town searching, looking for someone to pay him for what he had to offer. It was darker now, and the number of decent women walking the streets had declined significantly. Now there were mainly shifty, dirty men. It wasnt what wally had had in mind. He had hoped for a beautiful woman with big boobs and low self esteem.

Wally daydreamed as he walked, but was pulled out if this haze when a man said something from somewhere near him; "hey kid. Ill give you 90 bucks for a blowjob."

This man looked an average weight. He had a shaven face, balding black hair, and wore a suit. Wally stood there and pretended to ponder the offer before stating "make it 250 and youve got it."

"250!? Youve gotta be joking. How about 250, and i get a blowjob AND i get to hit you?"

Desperate for money, kidflash nodded saying yes. He demanded the money first, which was willingly given, before kidflash was taken to the strangers appartment.

Wally kneeled in front of the man who had his genitals poking out of his jeans. He looked up into the mans face, and brown eyes stared back. Wally was trembling in his place. He had definitely never done this before.

The pair stayed like this for a while, and the man said "well what are you waiting for? You never suck a dick before?" and wally looked away from the face towards the sight directly in front of him.

He didnt know what to do. Wally had never even recieved a blow job before. All he had to go off was internet porn and the bragging of his classmates.

He held the mans penis and fondled his balls with the other hand. He moved them minorly not knowing at all what he was doing, or if it felt good.

Wally stuck his tongue out and licked the mans slit, and immediately recoiled at the bitter taste. He took his head away from the man with a disgusted expression. The man didnt like this though.

Wallys head snapped to the side as the man brought his hand down across wallys face. The teenager was shocked by this, but didnt have much time to process it before his entire head was forced onto the mans cock. It took all of wallys strength not to bite down in a panic as his mouth was filled.

Wally knew the trick about gag reflexes; the one that said if you hold your left thumb with the rest of your left hand you wont gag at all. He had tried it of course right after he read it, and was thankful for having come across it, as it helped wally engulf the strangers entire erection without any issues.

The stranger thrust into and out of wallys mouth with an occasional groan or murmer of "like that dont you" or "such a pretty face."

He brought his hand down onto wallys face often, and every time he did wallys eyes would water a little more. He let some tears escape and run down his face after some time. The stranger seemed to like this sight, which was evident from the way he grabbed wallys head and forced him to make eye contact while he sucked the mans cock.

The sparkle in wallys eyes made the man hotter, made him thrust faster and harder. Wallys throat was raw before the man finally pulled out of wallys mouth and came on his face, right down the middle.

Wally let out a gasping cry when the man finally pulled out of his mouth, and was surprised to have come put all over his cheeks and down his chin, and was even more surprised to receive another slap across the face as the man finished entirely.

Wally sat in his space on the floor, humiliated, sore, degraded. He was ready to give up. Ready to go home and call it quits. Ready to take his $250 and never even think about payment for sex ever again. Until the man finally spoke again.

"i was your first, wasnt i?"

Wally looked at the man with watering eyes and an expression that made him look curious, innocent, young. But wally said nothing.

"aw hell kid... Heres another hundred. Just because youre starting off with something so difficult. You took me well." and he handed another two fifty dollar notes to the teenager on the floor, and then left the room.

Wally sat there staring at his money for a while. Then he got up and left the appartment alone, and ran into the night looking for someone to give him the other $250 he desperately needed. He could get it in one day. He just needed to persist.

Kidflash ran into another town a 20 minute drive from the previous one and repeated his actions in walking around the town in search of another filthy human being. Someone sick enough to pay sexual favours with a teenager. Statisticly, wally believed he had to be able to find someone quickly, that he wouldnt be wandering around for long. And this was true.

Wallys next “client” was a previously convicted felon who had raped and tortured a 16 year old boy. He came across wally west beside the 24 hour service station, ane the boy was more than eager to take the drug dealers money. And the drug dealer was more than happy to pay sexual favours to a boy.

“ill give you 800 for”

“deal.” cut in wally.

“...you dont even know what im gonna ask kid.”

“doesnt matter. Ill do it for 800. But give me the money first.” stated wally.

“...come to my place first. Ill give you the money there. Not here in the open... Youre not a cop are you? Cus you gotta say if you are.”

Wally considered this for a moment. He wasnt a cop, but his uncle was.  
“my uncle barrys a cop.” said wally.

“but youre not gonna say anything, right?” 

“no. No im not.”

And the two went back to a filthy motel room. The new stranger told wally to call him “daddy”, so he did. Especially for 800 dollars. 

Daddy started by kissing wally on the mouth. This sensation was very new to wally. His heart was pounding in his chest, almost ready to burst out. Again, wally was unsure what to do, so he licked the man back, felt along this new mouth, massaged the sides with his tongue. It was terrifying and new, but it felt alright. Daddy must have been enjoying it a lot, because he had started to grow harder in his pants.

Wally was stradling daddy, his own crotch close to the older mans. He felt the sudden change happen, but thought nothing of it. It was a little bit bigger than the other strangers in length, and wally believed he would be able to take it into his mouth just as easily as the last one.  
The stranger moved wally so that he was underneath the older man, the kiss staying deep. It became more fierce from the man. realistically , Wally just lay there while the man did his thing, wanting it to be over soon.

Daddy undid the button and zip on wallys pants and pulled them slightly down. Wally panicked slightly with an intake of breath and a sudden movement backwards, but then he remembered; 800 dollars. Anything for 800 dollars. So he let the man continue. 

Wally was surprised to see that he himself had an erection, and was even more surprised by Daddys movements. He groped the teenager tightly, so tight it sent a hot pain through wallys body. The younger boy resisted the urge to cry out (800 dollars. Do it for the 800 dollars.) even when the pain became intense. The grope had become a squeeze, a pain with a purpose. Wally let out a smale whine. It was high pitched and came from his throat, and after he made it, daddy dragged his tongue up wallys neck from the bottom to the top of his earlobe.

Wallys eyes began to water worse than they had earlier that night. The pain was intense, but he decided it was worth it for the 800 dollars.  
Daddy kept his mouth on wallys neck, and slipped the hand not squeezing wally between the teenagers lips and down his throat. Wally assumed he was meant to let the man play with his tongue, to let him flop it around essentially. So he let the hand sit in his mouth until daddy spoke;

“lick it you whore. Get em nice and wet, or else the next parts gonna hurt.”

Wally didnt know what hurt meant to this man. Wally was already in pain, so to hurt must mean to be in a pain worse than the one he was already in. So wally did as daddy asked. He opened his mouth and coated the fingers as best as he could, making sure they were obviosly wet to sight when they were removed.

Daddy flipped wally onto his stomach on the bed and stopped squeezing his balls. They felt tender and wally was glad for the relief, though it was only temporary. 

Daddy took the fingers and circled the ring of muscles making up wallys anus, and immediately thrust his member in. 

Wally couldnt help it then; he cried out. Loud. Daddy put a hand over wallys mouth and continued to thrust. Each of his movements caused pain in wally. 

Daddy moved for over 10 minutes before he pulled out of the teen. Wally had been quiet after 3 minutes into the session when he became used to the motion. 

He allowed daddy to move him to another part of the room, to right in front of the mirror.

Wally was hunched over and had his eyes closed. Daddy was behind him, watching them in the mirror. When he thrust in again, wally only let out a low pained noise, a very short one. He had tears running down his face in a single line, tears of pain and humiliation.

“open your eyes.” whispered daddy in wallys ear.

Wally did as he was told, watched the man behind him thrust forward and back.

“you know what i see?” asked daddy. Wally knew the answer to this question

“a whore, daddy.” 

“exactly.”

wally was slightly aware of a dull pain in his shoulder blades, but ignored it. 

He looked at himself in the mirror as he was thrust forward and back. Looked into his clear face, looked into his own shining eyes which made him look so young, so vulnerable.

he closed his eyes and grit his teeth as daddys thrusts became more rapid, more needy. The whole table the pair were bending over shook with their combined weight. The pain became searing, but there was some pleasure there too. Wally cried out at the friction of daddys member inside him. He opened his eyes and his mouth stood agape when daddy finally came inside him, when he was marked, no longer a virgin. 

Daddy slipped himself out of wally before leading the boys mouth to his own, repeating the earlier act. 

“youre not a virgin any more.”

“no daddy.”

“what do you have to say.”

“... Thankyou daddy.”

“when will i see you again”

Wally didnt know how to answer this. It didnt sound like a question. He didnt want to see this man again.

“i... Well...”

You will come back tomorrow night.

“yes daddy.” Wally was scared. He decided to just agree with him. He didnt have to see this guy ever again. All that mattered was that wally got away.

“you are marked as mine, got it?” 

“yes daddy. Thankyou daddy.” wally just needed this guy happy so he could get out of there. He was over 8 hours away by car. He wouldnt be found.  
Daddy groped wallys ass, squeezed hard, and lead the speedster to the door. Wally left without looking back, and ran home just before his 10:30 curfew began.


	3. Chapter 3

Wally bought himself a $700 laptop, which left him with a considerable amount of money left. he told his parents that the money had come from doing odd jobs for people around the country. Whenever wally knew people were looking at him, he felt powerful, rich, like they were jealous of his new toy.  
Really though, wally felt ashamed, dirty, and like everyone knew.  
He built a facade for himself, tried to act casual, but wound up acting too casual.  
The usually funny throwaway jokes his friends made created tension in Wally West, made him short with them. Comments they usually made about mothers, or whores, or who was banging who. Just usual teenager jokes.  
Wally fully cracked when his friend made a remark about dirty old men and their “little boys.” He took all of the force he could muster and punched his friend in the jaw, and an audible crunch struck the air.  
Of course wallys mother was furious and verging on tears.  
“wallace West I know I raised you better than that. How dare you start a fight. How dare you!”  
Wally decided to be honest. “mum, hes not a good kid. He made a joke about pedophiles, you know? The people I try to keep off the streets as kidflash?”  
“so you shattered his damn jaw!?”  
“ok, ok. So maybe it was a bit out of whack... Im sorry mum.”  
“nuh-uh. Not this time. Do not apologise to me. Apologise to the kid lying in a hospital bed right now with more bone fragments in his face than you have speed.”  
“...mum, that doesnt even make sense.”  
Mary West gave Wally a threatening glare, before adding “and youre paying for the hospital bill.”  
Wallys jaw dropped at this. “but mum... Thats like a bajillion dollars!!”  
“well you shoud have thought of that before you punched someone in the FACE. Just keep doing your stupid little jobs, im sure youll earn it in no time.”  
So once again wally found himself in an unfamiliar dark town, standing on a street corner.  
It took Wally a half hour to attract a client. This one was a thick man in a blue and black suit. He was the biggest pimp and dealer in the entire town, not that Wally knew this. He offered Wally 18000 dollars to do as he liked for a whole hour in a location of his choosing. Of course Wally accepted. It was twice as much as he needed.  
The first thing that happened after wally got in the car was the blindfold. The speedsters heart beat fast, and he began to have second thoughts. But he had already accepted the money. This man seemed dangerous.  
The first thing that happened after wally got out of the car was the groping. One hand cupping his arse, occasionally moving to his hip and rubbing back and forth. Then Wally could see light from underneath his blindfold. He heard breathing from other men, rappid, wet. The sound of masturbation.  
Wally was lead forward, and came to a sudden halt when he heard the sound.  
“c’mon!” said the dealers voice behind him, and he was forced forward. Wally took a few more cautious steps forward before the voice told him “stop.”  
Wally stopped.  
“kneel.”  
Wally kneeled.  
Suddenly a shadow fell over the teenager.  
“open.”  
Wally hesitated for a moment, and then he opened.  
This one was much thicker and longer than the first man wally had been with. He had trouble engulfing what he couldnt see, even with the ‘thumb in his hand trick.’ it wasnt long before he had drool falling from both corners of his mouth.  
The slicking sounds around wally became more rapid, and the boy felt sickened by himself, sickened by the act he was committing.  
“your mouth is sweet.” cooed a voice above him. Wally didnt react to the statement. Wally didnt react when hands tangled in his hair, and the thrusts in his mouth became more rapid, more needy. Wally didnt react when the drool dripping from the corners of his mouth was replaced by semen.  
And wally didnt react when the above average size slid out of his mouth. After a moment, wally reached for his blindfold, but the dealer slapped his hand away. Then he spoke.  
“I am done. Come get him boys.”  
Wally did react to this.  
He felt his clothes being ripped from his body, felt the weight of an unknown number of men on him. Felt every hole in his body being filled by strangers he couldnt even see.  
He cried out when his mouth was empty, but it was often a short amount of time before it was filled again.  
Tears fell from the teens eyes. He hurt. He hurt so much in so many places. He had never expected his life to go this way, to be in a warehouse in an unknown kocation not as kidflash, but as Wally West, being raped by an unknown quantity of sick men. Wally felt load after load being left in what was once a tight hole. It was soon dripping down between his legs, but even then it didnt stop. One mans come became lubricant for everyone after him, but still the pain remained.   
After what felt like years to wally, but was really only 45 minutes, the men stopped suddenly. It was silent, except for the desperate intakes of breath coming from Wally. Then there were heavy footsteps and the speedster quieted his breath immediately.  
The dealer stopped right infront of wally, a tired mess sprawled on the ground with the come of many men coating his internal and external body. He kneeled down next to his prize, lifted his head, removed wallys blindfold, and looked the boy right in the eyes. Then he said, barely a whisper;  
“you are mine. You wont go on the streets anymore. You may leave, but you must return when you are summoned. Yes?”  
Wally had tears running down his face. This guy was insane... But wally nodded. He had to get out of there. Wally decided this was his wakeup call... Never ever again.  
The dealer kissed wally on the mouth, completely ignoring the other mens semen. Wally returned the kiss afraid of what would happen had he failed to do so. Then the dealer stood and called out to his men  
“leave you filthy rats. No more men will have this whore. He will be marked as mine.”  
and they did as he said.  
The dealer turned back to wally as the others left and spoke calmly, almost lovingly.  
“what do they call you?”  
“...um... Kaldur.”  
“Kal-dah. Its beautiful.” and he kissed wally on the mouth again, making it deeper.  
The dealer let his hands roam, feeling every inch of the boys body, took his mouth off wallys and let it move down his body planting little kisses everywhere. He spoke sweet words to wally, made promises and gave compliments, such as “i will give you everything you want.” and “you are truely beautiful.”  
Every time the dealer spoke, wally became more afraid.  
Suddenly, the stranger became aggressive. He forced wally onto his arms and knees, face down. He moved the boys hips into the air, and he lined himself up with the hole so many had been in before. Wally squirmed, but held his position.  
As the dealer made his first thrust in, a noise came from above them. The dealer looked up, but wally was too exhausted to follow the motion. Wally didnt move until the dealer cried out;  
“aw fuck me.” and Batman came down from the ceiling right on top of the dealers shoulders, robin not far behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman fell on top of the dealer forcing him to a crumpled heap on the ground, and dragged the weaker man to another part of the room.  
Wally kept his head down and his eyes closed as he curled himself into a ball on the ground, and flinched when the smaller hands of Robin touched his shoulder. Robin put a blanket around the other boy before speaking.

“Are you okay sir?” asked the boy wonder. He got on his knees and looked the boy before him in the face. “...WALLY!?” called Robin.

“Wally? You mean Cal-dar!” came a moaned reply from across the room. Robin realised the situation for what it was immediately. 

“uuh sir. Kaldur. I am going to move you now. I am going to take you to the batmobile. Do you understand?” asked the boy wonder. Wally didnt move from his position, or even open his eyes. Robin would have thought he was unconscious if it werent for the slight reactions he made whenever Robin spoke.

Robin got Wally in a sitting position and hoisted the speedster up so his arms were around the boy wonders neck and his legs were wrapped around his waist above his hip bones. Robin put an arm around the older’s lower back and used the other to grapple his way out of where the two had entered. 

Robin didnt speak again until he had Wally in the batmobile and strapped in.

“What the hell man? What happened? Are you ok?... Why are you even here?” 

wally suddenly started bawling. 

“There were so many robin. All of them had their way with me. ALL OF THEM! They violated every inch of my body and ruined me.” The last part of Wallys sentence came out choked and defeated. 

Robin put a hand on wally shoulder before choosing to pull him into a hug. Wally wept into the warm embrace, but chose not to hug robin back. He knew he still had the bodily fluids of other men on his skin.

Minutes later, when wally wasnt so hysterical, Batman entered the vehicle with a small bundle in one hand. He placed it on the small compartment under the police radio, and began to drive. 

There was silence for the duration of the ride, an awkward silence wally wanted to vibrate his molecules away from. But he couldn't do that. He had to sit there and be the good little victim he was. 

Batman drove the batmobile to the cave, deciding Alfred could patch up Wally, and Robin could escort him to mount justice and stay with him there afterwards... Maybe get some answers out of him.

Alfred was furious about the new edition to the batcave upon their arrival.

“Master Bruce, do you really think it wise to bring one of master Dicks school friends into the batcave, in any condition.”

“This boy doesnt even live around here. And he isnt just another one of Dicks friends. He is Wally West. Kidflash.”

Alfred was still wary of the boys presense, but decided there were worse people Bruce could bring in. So he willingly checked the boy over privately and away from Dick or Bruces eyes for anyirregularities, finding many. Semen from at least 25 men, urine and semen samples around his mouth and chin, bruises, cuts, and handprints from that night... And possibly previous ones.

“Mister West, how long have you been having sex with other men?” asked the Wayne Butler.

Wally went as red as his uncles suit. “only tonight.” said the boy hardly above a whisper. 

Alfred gave him an ‘i dont believe you but I'll find another way to make you talk’ kind of face, never allowing his eyes to waver from the green ones in front of him. 

Wally looked away though. He was frightened. Why did it have to be batman who saved him?

“what brings you to Gotham city?” asked Alfred as he removed his latex gloves and searched through a drawer.

Wally was caught off guard by his question. He hadnt thought up an alabi yet.

“well Dick told me about this restraunt here, and I deided i had to check it out... I really like food you see.” 

“mmhm.” 

“...and then this guy jumped me when i went to the bathroom. He gagged me, knocked me out, and dragged me through the busy crowd and out the door and into his car and he took me to that place, and then, and then...” 

Wally allowed himself to trail off. He didnt know how to go on.

Alfred didnt ask any more questions, but finished his check up, and allowed the boy to return to Batman and Robin.

“ready to go?” asked Robin. He had his signiture sunglasses on, even though it was night. He had a bag of fabrics in one hand and the bundle from the car in the other.

Wally nodded without making eye contact and the pair stepped into the boomtube, returning to mount justice.

when the boys were gone, Bruce asked Alfred what he had gotten out of Wally.

“Wally said he was drugged and dragged out of a crowded restraunt Dick had referred to him.”

“well of course hes lying. Dick only visits high class restraunts which are hardly ever crowded. And the wouldnt serve the type who look like they use any kind of drug.”

“my thoughts exactly Bruce. Did the dealer you found him with say anything on the subject?"

“said he was a whore. Said he paid big money for him. Said he consented entirely. I found the money in Wallaces wallet. I dont know why, but Wally is lying to us.”

“but now you can put the dealer behind bars, so theres one good thing about tonight then.”

Alfred turned to move out of the cave, but batman continued speaking, so he stopped.

“i didnt know he was with someone tonight. He was meant to be doing a major shipment to the warehouse, but instead he was having sex with a consenting boy. Wally is underage, but thats all we have. And we want this guy off the streets for good, not just a few years. We cant do a damn thing.”

Alfred said nothing, and continued out of the cave.

Wally and Robin exit the tubes into their base to find themselves in the company of Superboy. Wally froze up at the sight. Theres no way the clone wouldnt find out.

“kidflash, what happened?” asked Connor Kent, fear evident in his tone.

“never mind soups, its all good.” replied robin pushing Wally in the back in the direction of his room.

Wally was still wearing nothing but the blanket Robin had given him. It covered him completely, but still made him feel inadequate. He sat on his bed as Robin placed the bag of clothes next the the head of the bed, and the tiny bundle in his other hand on wallys pillow.

“im right outside your door. Ill be back in the second youre done, ok?” said robin with a quietness Wally had never heard.

The speedster nodded, and Robin left the room, though his shadow was still visable in the crack under the door.

Kidflash had a quick, scolding shower, and wore the clothes Robin had brought in the bag. The clothes Wally had fit him perfectly. He assumed Batman kept them in all sizes for situations like the one he was in.

He finally looked at the bundle batman had retrieved, finding his bulky wallet and mobile phone. He looked at the shadow under the door before messaging his mother; ‘staying at Robins tonight, love you.” and turned his phone off. He knew he was still grounded, but decided he would deal with that later. 

“you done?” came a small voice from outside his door. Guilt fell into the pit of Wallys stomach. He didnt deserve a friend like Robin. 

“yeah. You can come back in now.” 

Robin stood in the doorway for a while, not really knowing where to go. Wally avoided eye contact as he sat on his bed.

“yaknow, you dont need to be here. Im sure youd rather be at your home.” 

“I want to be here. Your guard is down. I’ll keep it up for you.” 

Wally almost smiled at the younger boys words. He could be so unknowingly cute sometimes. 

Wally lay on his back with his arms behind his head. 

“thanks Robin.”

Wally fell asleep quickly, and woke up in the morning slowly. He became aware of a weight on his shoulder and hip, and looked down to see the boy wonder sleeping, completely unaware to Wallys wakening. It shocked Wally, as he had expected Robin to sleep in his OWN bed. 

He tried to move, but when he did, Dick held tighter to wally, changing his position so his leg crossed over wally below his stomach and above his crotch. Dick squeezed wallys shoulder and moved his head onto Wallys neck so his lips were pressed against the flesh. He was still asleep.  
Wally felt guilty over the erection the contact gave him. It was the heat that got to him.

He took his free hand and started rearranging himself in his pants, simply rubbing himself. He pressed his neck against Dicks soft lips, and imagined what it would be like. To have the younger boy indulge him, for the pair of them to fuck like rabbits. For him to take the younger boy, and then reverse the order; to let the younger have him. The friction, the wetness, the scent of sex in the air. 

The guilt became twice as burdenous when Wally came in the borrowed pants to the thought of fucking the kid next to him. The best friend he had in the league, his oldest friend. The one who would do literally anything for Wally.

while Wally pondered his guilt, Robin continued to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Wallys phone had 36 missed calls from his mother, and 71 text messages. He scrolled through the messages not really reading them, thinking about how he could get out of this one. He dialed her number and thought up something on the spot.

“WALLY WHY THE FLYING FUCK DID YOU THINK THIS WAS OKAY?” 

The speedster had to pull his phone away from his ear as his mother screamed down the line.

“You abuse your powers, disobey my direct orders, and have the audacity to leave me in the dark as to why.” wally saw the parallel between his mother and batman. 

“well, Ma, I”

“I am over this behaviour. You have been selfish. I have been in contact with your VICTIM, and IM going to have to give the first payment today, since youre not here.”

“Ma I have the money!” cut in wally before he could be interrupted again.

She went silent at this.

“...all of it? How?”

Wally let out a breath he didnt realise he was holding. “I was running around doing odd jobs all day. I have more than 9000 dollars. I was so damn exhausted and I just so happened to be in the same town Robin lives in, so I decided to crash there for the night.”

“...why didnt you just tell me that! You didnt have to turn your phone off!...youre still grounded!”

Wally rubbed his eyes as he finished up his conversation with his mum, and turned his phone off again the second the call ended.

“why didnt you tell your ma the truth?” asked a voice behind Wally.

The speedster jumped at the sudden noise and turned around to find Robin sitting up in his place in wallys bed.

“dont want her to worry. She’d never let me out again if she knew.” 

“okay, okay... But are you going to tell anyone?” 

“You, Batman AND your butler know. I think thats more than enough people.”

Robin let out a small, tragic laugh before asking “so are you going to fill me in on the rest of the details? Why are you grounded?”

Wally became stiff at this. He had to tread carefully. “well I kinda maybe accidently put someone in the hospital.”

Robins eyes went wide, but he said nothing.

“yeah. Ran into him at the speed of a car. Mums flipped the bill onto me, which is fair enough.”

“so thats what you meant when you said you have the money?”

“yeah. I really was running around doing odd jobs all day yesterday. Thats why my wallets so fat.”

“yeah, okay. So why were you in gotham?” 

“theres nowhere more odd, amiright?” 

Robin didnt look convinced.

“Its not like it was the only place I went to... Not that its any of your business.” snapped Wally.

Robin stared at the speedster as if trying to see through him. The glare made Wally feel uncomfortable.

“how much money do you have?” asked the boy wonder. 

Wally stared at him without saying anything. So Robin reached out and took Wallys wallet before he could stop him, opened it, and made an estimation before Wally finally had the chance to process what was happening and run forward to reclaim his wallet.

“Theres like, 20 000 dollars in there!?” said robin with a shocked look on his face.

“Its pocket money for doing some good jobs.”

“you couldnt have earned it all in one day... Where did the money come from Wally?”

But before Wally could answer, Robins own phone rang. He picked it up halfway through the first ring. “B?... Yeah... Ok I can do that... Yes he is,” 

Robin made eye contact with wally as he said this, “yep... Yep... Ok. Bye.”

“I’m not going back to the cave.” said wally before the younger boy could speak.

“like hell you’re not! And if you run, Batman said he would hunt you down at any cost.” 

Wally thought this was a very extreme thing to say, but decided not to argue with the bat.

He went willingly with Robin on the condition he could return to his own home before midday. Batman said yes, as long as he returned after giving over the money.

Inside the cave, Batman asked Robin go upstairs so he could speak privately to Wally, which happened reluctantly. 

“who else did you whore yourself out to?” asked Batman the moment Robin was gone. His voice made Wally shiver.

“I didn’t whore myself out.” said wally quietly.

“This is for your safety, Wallace. Now I will ask you one. More. Time. Who else did you whore yourself out to?'"

“I don’t know their names.” replied wally quickly as tears began to form in his eyes, and his shoulders began to heave.

“where were they from?”

“I dunno, they were from different towns I think... I just went to random ones.” 

“well the blood sample Alfred took came up negative for any STDs, so im sure you’re relieved to hear that. Do you know what these men looked like?” 

“no.”

“do you know their profession?”

“no... But two of them had the track marks in their arms.”

“you can go now.but remember, I want you back the moment you are done. Tell your mother that I need your help for a major mission, and that the clothes are from getting your own filthy. Remember to grab your uniform. And make sure you give her all 18 000 dollars.” 

Wally didn’t reply as he moved towards the boomtube.

Wally repressed his tears and any sobbihg that may have occured while he ran. He couldnt let his mother know. She would murder him if she knew.  
Wallys mother didnt question he son when he got back. She hardly even spoke. 

“im sorry I have to leave so soon Ma. Batman needs me for an important mission.”

“mmhm.” replied Mary West.

Wally saw her as a hopeless case at that point in time, and decided to just leave her for now, and began walking back to the nearest boomtube to return to Batman.

Batman questioned Wally for a majority of the afternoon and evening, from 1 oclock until 8 oclock that night. He asked awkward questions such as “how long did they last?” or “did these actions make you erect?” or “where was your tongue while you did this?” 

Wally believed he could have gotten similar questions from hosting a phone sex line, and would have believed that was exactly what was happening had it not been looking at Batmans serious face the entire time.

Batman was able to deduct a location of the first man easily, along with the third. He had a circle of potential locations regarding the second man by the end of their long, long discussion, but not an exact one.

Wally was visably upset by the 6th question, and obviously exhauated by 8 oclock. He had dark bags under his eyes, a red face, rapidly blinking eyes, and a splitting headache. His heart and lungs felt too small for his body, and his stomach couldn’t decide if it was full or empty at the moment.

When Batman was done questioning Wally, he assisted the boy upstairs into the manor by standing behind him incase he felt suddenly lightheaded, which he did twice. 

Dick Grayson was sitting on a couch by the entrance to the cave more than halfway through a long book with another one in similar size placed next to him. He placed a bookmark in the book he was reading and returned it to its place on its shelf. Batman left Wally with Dick and returned downstairs.

“long talk. Cmon man. Lets get you some food and sleep.”

Wally didn’t reply, and followed Dick wherever he went.

It took an hour for Wally to eat his food. He didnt have the motivation at all, and he was sore all over. Dick didn’t take his eyes off the speedster the whole time.

When Wally finally finished his meal, Dick lead him to his own bedroom where there was a couch with a blanket and pillow. Dick sat on his own bed and waited for Wally to get under the blanket on the couch. Instead, Wally grabbed the pillow and jumped into Dicks bed, crushing himself against the wall.

“...Dude, really?”

“hey, you invaded my bed last night. Tonight im invading yours.”

“Dude, no.” said Dick, and he started hitting Wally with his own pillow.

Dick felt bad immediately, as Wally let out strangled cries instead of joking screams.

“ok, woa. Im so sorry Wally.” said Dick in a quiet, heartfelt voice.

Wally had never heard such sincerity in an apology before.

Dick didnt move for a moment, and then lay down next to the speedster facing away from him. Wally didnt fall asleep straight away, but did after a painful forty minutes. It took Dick even longer.

Wally woke up at what must have been one oclock in the morning feeling the same weight he had felt the previous night in a different position.   
Dick was on his back with his hands next to his head and his body twisted so his knee was against Wally’s stomach. Wally didnt appreciate having an elbow in his cheek, so he attempted to move it upwards. This resulted in dick turning completely onto his side, and onto Wally, similarly to a koala baby.

His leg went completely across Wally’s body, along with his arm. Wally didnt move for a moment, afraid of what would happen if he did. Dick’s forehead was pressed against Wallys cheek, so he tried to move it so Dick nestled into his neck instead. 

Dick began to moan in his sleep, with cracked and uneven breathing and occasional sounds. His mouth began to move, biting into Wallys neck. It was when Dick moved his leg further up Wallys body that he noticed how hard the younger boy was. 

Wally flipped Dick back onto his back and straddled the boy. He watched him first, made sure he was still asleep. When satisfied that he was still asleep, he bent over the boy and began licking his neck and stroking his member through his shorts. Wally began adding nips and sucking to Dicks neck, which is around the time Dick finally woke up.

“Wally?” whispered the boy.

Wally moved his mouth over to Dicks ear, biting and licking at it. 

“Wally, no.” said Dick, pushing Wally away from him weakly, not really sure if he wanted to or not.

“Wally yes.” whispered the speedster into the younger boys ear.

Dick kept his hands on Wallys chest, pushing very lightly, but Wally didn’t stop. 

He put his hand inside Dicks shorts and gripped him in his hand, making Dick let out a strangled cry. He out his head back, exposing his neck. Wally took the opportunity and attacked Dicks neck with his mouth. 

Wally moved his hand rapidly, while Dick continued trying to push Wally’s head away with both hands.  
“Wally, please, no.” pleaded Dick in a breathy tone.

“shh little bird. We both need this. Please enjoy it.” 

Dick looked at his ceiling over Wallys head. He tried to resist the sensations he was feeling; Wallys mouth on his sensitive neck, the weight of the older boy on top of him, the scent of sex in the air, the hand jerking him off. He tried to block them all out, but he couldn’t help but feel the pleasure.  
Dick decided that just this once he could let his body be owned by another boy. Especially one who needed it like wally. He closed his eyes allowed Wally to endulge him, to increase the pace of his hand, to coat him in saliva. He relaxed his body into Wallys, and Wally began to move his mouth down Dicks body. The paid special attention to the boys collarbone. He gripped himself with his other hand, and jerked himself along with Dick.

Dick bit into his hand to avoid screaming out. He had never been with another person so intimately before. It was a sensory overload to the boy who had only ever masturbated. He had never even seen another persons privates, though his had been displayed to the speedster before. But that was awkward and filled with screaming. Now, he was more comortable.

Dick grit his teeth as he neared his end. He opened his mouth and let his breath become rapid and hard. He groaned and panted as he succumbed to the older boy, and released himself all over Wally’s hand. In a few spasms, and a single high pitched whine, Dick finished completely, and relaxed into his mattress with a red face and closed eyes.

Wally was still going on himself, so he rubbed Dicks face while he stroked himself. He positioned himself so that he had his head next to Dick’s crotch, and nestled himself into the boys cum, getting a coat of it on his face and around his mouth. 

When wally was almost finished, he stood up so he was right next to Dicks face, and came on his cheek, mouth, and forehead. Dick let out another small whine as this happened, surprised by it.

Both boys sat there with come on their faces while they waited for the other to make the next move.

Wally was the first to move, retaking his position on the bed next to the wall facing Dick. Dick stayed on his back. 

For a while, Wally thought Dick was never going to talk to him again, until the younger boy opened one eye and tilted his head towards Wally.  
“was it everything you wanted?” asked the boy wonder.

“uh, not quite.” replied Wally, who leaned forward and licked some of his own cum off Dick’s eyelid.

Dick nestled himself back into his position under Wallys neck, and decided that the mess could wait to be cleaned until in the morning. For now, his friend needed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin distanced himself from Kidflash when the speedster left after that night. It was obvious even then that the younger boy didn’t want what Wally had done, but the act had already been committed. There was no way to take it back.

Wally regret putting Robin in such a position. Perhaps the act itself was Wally’s subconscious looking for one last gay fuck before Wally gave it up for good. Thats what wally wanted to think any way.

It had been a week since Wally West left Wayne manor with the promise that he wouldnt whore himself out for money any more. His hospital bills were paid, and his mother had a new 101 inch HD flatscreen TV in her room, so Wallys life went back to normal with no more groundings.

It was a Friday, and Wally was sitting in school speeding through a chemistry test when a black van pulled up at the front of his school. Noone thought anything of it, not even when the fire alarms began to ring.

Students ran from the building trying not to get caught in the blaze that had erupted near the back of the school.  
“theres a whole class in there! My friend is in it!” cried one of the female students.

Wally acted fast. He ran into the building as Wally west (“not enough time to change.”) and into the back rooms where sure enough, there was a whole class.

Five students were passed out due to smoke inhalation, and the rest were lethargic and well past panicking. The teacher was close to unconsciousness too.

Wally decided to act fast, figuring if he was quick enough noone would know it was him.

He tied his jumper around his head and began moving his students out of the building as fast as he could, starting with the unconscious ones.

4, 5, 6. The heat was more intense now. It turned his skin pink and blistered. 

11, 12, 13. The building was begining to shift. He needed to be faster.

17, 18, 19. Only 5 more. Dont stop, no matter how much it hurts.

22... 23... And 24.

Wally collapsed next to the students and teacher onto his knees and began coughing aggressively. His guard was down, his body was weak, and it was the perfect moment for three men to emerge and abduct the boy without anyone noticing.

When they brought Wally to the van, students and teachers were too immersed in the terrible sight before them to realise Wally was in danger, so he was thrown into the van followed by the three men before it drove away.

They bound Wallys feet and arms behind his back with some rope. Wally struggled, but knew it was hopeless before he even began.  
“What the hell are you people doing!? Who are you? Let me go, LET ME GO!”

One of the men brought a fist down on the side of Wallys face, which slammed it into the van’s metal floor. Wally let out a small whine, and his eyes began to water, so he said nothing.

Ignoring the teenager on the floor, the 4 other men in the vehicle began talking.

“so whats this kid for anyway?” asked the one to the left of the man who had hit wally moments earlier.

“dunno. This guys paying big money though.” said the driver.

“is the kid famous or something?”

“ive never seen him before.”

“he was quick in the building saving those people... Maybe hes a famous athlete or something.”

“hes like, 12”

“i dont see you thinking of anything!”

“i met an athlete once.”

“would you believe, I ran into an actor at a gas station once;”

And the conversation went on about the famous people they had met before, but wally had already stopped listening.

He was being taken to someone who paid these guys to get him from his school. Who was the guy? Why did he want Wally...

Wally whined at every speedbump they passed over. He was on the ground shivering, cold, but also in pain on the burns he received which felt too hot.

The drive took hours for Wally, and the light hurt his eyes when the van finally came to a stop and the doors opened.

Two of the men in the back carried Wally out of the van, one supporting him under his arms, the other supporting his legs. They had brought him to a building he didnt recognise which was spacious, but also seemed small at the same time; a warehouse of some sort. 

Wally cried out the entire time, screaming for them to let him go. He was really panicking now.

Wally twisted and turned trying to get free of his captors while they carried him through the warehouse and into a much smaller room, an office of some sort. Wally continued to squirm, until he heard another voice;

“Put him down there. Gently.”

Wally froze at the sound of the voice. 

The men placed him down gently onto his side, and wnen he looked up at the source of the voice he saw the man he had seen a week prior.  
“now leave.” said the dealer.

“what about our money.” said one of the men.

The dealer threw a bundle of money in front of the men, never taking his eyes off Wally.

“now leave.”

One of the men bent down, took the clip, and the pair left. Wally was now completely alone with this guy.

“I guess you’re wondering how I found you, Wallace West.”

Wally didn’t reply.

“You had me fooled until robin interrupted us.” He walked towards wally, stopping right next to him. He looked down on the helpless speedster. Wally looked everywhere but at him.

“But when he called you Wally, I knew you were lying.” he bent down into a crouching position next to Wally’s head and rubbed a finger down the younger’s face, beginning to stroke it. Wally recoiled, trying to get as far away from the finger as he could, which was of course not far at all.  
“I looked up every Wally, Waldo and Wallace I could find on every bit of social media I could think of. It took a while, especially since you’re not from around Gotham” he put his thumb in Wally’s mouth, “it was a little... Difficult.”

Wally shook his head rapidly. The dealer took his finger out of the boys mouth and stood up again, before walking back to his desk.

“Once I found your facebook profile, and was positive the person in the picture was you, the real search began. I found your mother's profile as well, since that information was there, including your date of birth. It was much easier since her account wasnt as inaccessible as yours. Of course I could have hacked yours, but that would have taken too long. And I wanted you soon, opposed to later.”

He returned to Wally with proper handcuffs and put them on the boys wrists.

“She had a picture of you uploaded to her page, one of you in your school uniform holding two awards, one for chemistry work, and one for perfect attendance.”

Wallys eyes went wide. It was too easy for this guy to find him...

“so from there I just needed to find out what time your class was, and which part of the building it was in. Then it was the perfect distraction for you.”

He pulled Wally into a sitting position and hugged him from behind. He sniffed his neck and combed his hands through the boys hair, pulling slightly. He began gnawing on the side of Wallys neck and down his collarbone.

Wally’s shoulders began to heave as he failed to hold his tears back any more.

“Please.. Please don’t do this. I want to go home.”

“This is now your home.”

The dealer rearranged Wally so that he was face down in the carpet, and pulled his pants down past his hips before he took the boy from behind. Only this time, there would be no batman to save him.

Wally began to bawl while the man behind him thrust into him, harder and faster, more painful with every movement.

“you are mine. You are mine Wallace West.”

Wally groaned in pain, and began crying out. The dealer let him scream. There was noone who could hear him who was going to save him, and they both knew that.

“no... I’m... Not yours. Im... Not.”

“you are. You are mine.” whispered the dealer into his ear.

Wally began to shiver as the thrusting became more erraric. His anus hurt, but there was no blood. There was no pleasure for Wally, not even when the dealer reached into wallys school pants and began fondling him. He failed to become erect for the unwanted intruder.

“you will learn to like it, Wallace.” whispered the dealer.

With a final thrust, the dealer came inside Wally, filling him with semen. After four spasms, and a few more seconds, the dealer pulled out of the boy.

“This means you are mine, and noone elses. My mark is inside you.”

He pulled wally back into a sitting position with one arm around the speedsters chest, the other holding him under the chin. He moved Wallys head to the side and licked away some of the tears Wally had shed.

the dealer didnt even bother doing his pants back up.

Wally tried to control his shaking, but he couldn’t. He was afraid. Afraid of the man behind him. Afraid of what could happen. Afraid for those at home.

Wally didnt notice when the dealer clicked a metal chain around his neck. He was too afraid. He had essentially shut down from the fear, pain and humiliation he was suffering. 

The dealer wrapped an arm around Wally under his arms and dragged him towards his desk where he hooked the chain and tightened it.  
“you are mine. I own you. Therefore you eat when i tell you to eat. You shit when i tell you to shit. You do whatever i damnwell tell you to do. Or i wil punish you, because you are mine. Do you understand?”

Wally didnt respond. He stared straight in front of him, which was up at the ceiling.

The dealer put his foot on Wallys genitals and began to press down. Wally recoiled, screaming horrendously in pain as his eyes began to water again, and tried to push the foot off of himself, but the dealer wouldnt let that happen.

“i will only ask you one more time. Do you understand?”

“YES, YES. FOR GODS SAKE YES I UNDERSTAND!” screamed wally. 

The dealer put one last ounce of force in Wallys privates before removing them completely. Wally immediately groped himself in pain and rolled onto his side away from the dealer as he began to cry.

the dealer rubbed a finger down Wallys face again, repeating a “shhh” sound. He stayed comforting wally for another 2 hours before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun shone through the blinds covering one of two windows in the room, the beam hitting Wally in the eyes, causing him to stir from his sleep.  
The teenager was curled up on the floor of the office, though carpet was thin and uncomfortable. Wally fell asleep around 2 in the morning without even realising it had happened. It had been an exhausting day. 

Shifting his position so he was sitting up caused wally to become aware of a pressure in his lower abdomen. When was the last time he had been to the bathroom?

He crossed his legs as tight as he could and tried to be as still as possible. He started rocking back and forth, trying as hard as he could not to release himself.

After a half hour, the door finally opened and the dealer entered the room. He crouched in front of the boy and rubbed his face against the other’s. “good morning my pet.”

Wally continued rocking, which caused the dealer to smirk.

He retrieved the other end of the chain from the desk and told Wally to get up and follow. Wally did as he asked, needing his release.  
They descended in an elevator and exited the building, where Wally got his first glimpse of their location. He was in awe at the sight and almost forgot where he was and why.

They were somewhere in a green forest. The road leading from the building was covered with gravel with the greenest and tallest trees and bushes on either side of it, and mountains were visable in the distance. It would have been a wonderful place to go camping under other circumstances.  
The dealer lead Wally to the side of the road where the dealer removed Wallys handcuffs. The pair stood there for a while until Wally finally spoke.  
“... Arent you at least going to look away?”

“I will not miss out on a second of your beauty.”

“...dude, im peeing.”

“so do it.”

Wally looked at the dealer looking for the smallest hint that this was a joke. There was none.

Wally turned away from the man and pulled himself from his pants. He crouched as much as he could to try and minimise the sound. He could feel the dealers eyes piercing the back of him. 

When Wally finished, he continued to crouch for a while. He wanted to be outside for as long as he could be. They sat there for maybe 40 seconds before the dealer tugged on Wallys chain, making Wally fall onto his back. He then replaced Wallys handcuffs.  
“Come now. I have business i need to attend to.”

Wally followed him to the elevator and back into the office where he was hooked up to the desk again. Two men were already in there when they entered, sitting across from the dealers seat.

After attaching Wally to his place, the dealer greeted the men with a handshake and said “Gentlemen. Its a pleasure to start this partnership. Thankyou for considering me.”

“Ah Mr Lombar, the pleasure is all ours.” said one of the men.

“Please, please, call me shaun.”

Shaun Lombar? Wally had never heard the name before. 

Wally sat in his spot near the desk looking at the floor pretending he was invisible. He wanted to cry, was close to it, but refused to. His breathing became heavy. Would these men help him?

No. They hadnt even said anything about him.

Suddenly, Shaun retrieved a pair of scissors from his desk as he spoke, and stood next to Wally.

He kneeled next to the boy, switching his eyes from the men to the speedster and took the hem of Wallys shirt in his hands. He glided the scissors up it, not changing the professional tone of his voice, and cut it into a Y shape to his shoulders, and then from his shirts collar to each of his sleeves. He began rubbing Wallys newly exposed chest with one hand, but never stopped talking to the men in front of them.  
“I’ve heard very wonderful things about your shipping abilities. Only 2 caught in the past 56 years. Thats impressive. So what was the punishment for those individuals?”

Shaun had moved into the front of Wallys pants and started fondling him. Wally didnt dare make a sound. He closed his eyes and allowed it to happen. He was afraid of punishment should he say anything.

The other men shifted in their seats, and said “We have always had friends in the police force. We look after all of our clients. They were out within a day.”

“how wonderful to hear!” said shaun as his hand gripped Wallys shaft and moved rapidly. Wally couldnt help letting out a small moan of pleasure. His eyes went wide at the noise, but he continued to look at the floor, anticipating some sort of pain. He bit his tongue and waited,but nothing happened.

“Of course its not going to be cheap. The ship is large, and it costs a lot to go under the radar as we do.” said one of the men, his eyes now on wally and the act before him.

“Money is not an issue.” replied Shaun with no change in his voice.

“so lets say an estimate of $600 000 per shipment.”

“done! Let us celebrate our partnership.” said Shaun removing his hand from wallys pants, causing the boy to whine. 

Wally was disgusted in himself. He curled into a ball, humiliated, though his legs continued to move, missing the contact.

Shaun retrieved a bottle of wine from a mini fridge under his desk along with 3 glasses. He poured the liquid into them and handed them off to the two men. They clinked their glasses to a cry of “To shady deals and drugs for all!”

They drank their glasses in one gulp.

“now the boring part. Signing all the papers.”

They all shared a small laugh.

“though, only one of you will need to do that. The other can try my new toy if they would like.”

Wallys eyes shot up then, his mouth hanging open.He couldnt do it. He just couldnt. He wanted to hold onto the tiny shred of dignity he still had!  
One of the men looked unsure, but the other’s eyes widened and his mouth became a full smile.

“looks like the choice is already made then” said Shaun, “Let me guide you to a more comfortable room.”

He took Wallys chain again and began tugging him towards the door. Wally strained against it this time.

“no.” he said.

Shaun turned towards Wally. “What was that?”

Wally had tears running down his cheeks. “no. I dont want to.”

Shauns face didnt change. He addressed the stranger near him.

“Forgive me. He is new. He doesnt know his rights yet. Very disobedient. Please give me one moment.” Shaun slapped Wally across the face with the back of his hand, resulting in Wallys head twisting suddenly. Then shaun grabbed Wally on either side of his head and smashed their mouths together, invading the boys with his tongue. When he pulled away, he lifted Wally over his shoulder and carried him out of the room.

Wally was tossed onto the bed carelessly before he was strapped to it with leather restraints on each pole.

“Forgive me for this situation. Come back in a few months, and i promise he wont even need them.” 

Shaun put a ball gag in Wallys mouth and left the room. “Enjoy.” he called over his shoulder.

The man was on Wally in an instant. He went straight for the boys neck, putting as much pressure on it as he could. Wally thrashed violently, but the hands stayed where they were. 

The man left his hands there for around two minutes before he ripped Wallys pants from his body and entered him violently and without preperation.

Wally screamed around the gag in his mouth and continued to thrash while he cried. 

There were hands on Wallys neck again soon enough, and had wally had use of his hands, he would have attempted to pry them off.

Wally felt faint when the stranger finally released himself inside with a low groan. He left his hands on Wallys neck while he climaxed, removing them moments after. He then did his own pants back up, and left the room.

Wally stared at the ceiling with half lidded eyes and panted, trying to get the air back into his lungs. He felt the strangers semen dripping from his hole to his tail bone, and then onto the bed beneath him. He let out a long breath, finally safisfied with his lungs. He then closed his eyes, and let go of the little piece of hope he had left.


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark when Shaun retrieved Wally from the room. He found the boy awake, eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

He removed the ball gag, which was now dry like Wallys mouth, and removed the leather restraints from his limbs. Shaun held a bowl to Wally, and he lapped up the water desperately, going so far as to put his whole head in the bowl.

“Yes, atta boy. Such a good pet.” cooed Shaun, holding the bowl with one hand, petting Wallys head with the other.

Wally hated this guy more than he thought possible to hate anyone. His mother wouldnt approve of the hate, thought Wally. She always told Wally to love and respect everyone regardless of who they are and what they’ve done. 

His uncle Barry told him something similar in being a hero. He had to take an oath similar to the one medical professionals do, saying he had to save anyone and everyone he could... Even shaun should the time come. Wally didnt know if he would save Shaun. He didnt think he would.  
Shaun took Wallys chain again and took him down the elevator completely naked. It was dark outside, so Wally had less of a problem with doing his business in front of this guy.

As he squatted, he considered his options. He could try to run now. Not at his Kidflash pace, that would snap his neck, but with some strength. Yes. Yes he had to. When Shaun didnt have a grip on the chain he could run at his fastest. Sure he was naked, but it was better to be free than trapped with this lunatic and raped over and over.

Wally stood up and began following Shaun back to the building, but then he gripped the chain and pulled. He pulled and he pulled, using both hands and every piece of strength he could muster. His feet dug into the ground, but he was a failure.

Shaun was strong. He gripped the chain with a rediculous strenghth, and then pulled it in his direction. Wally was fighting hard. It became a tug-o-war with the chain, one Wally was losing. 

Shaun shortened the length of the chain, bringing himself closer to the boy. When he was close enough, he grabbed Wally by the ankle of the closest leg, effectively tripping the boy. He dragged wally through the dirt as he screamed.“Let me go! Please, PLEASE LET ME GO!”  
Noone looked up as he dragged Wally screaming through the reception area and into the elevator.

Shaun didnt let go of Wallys ankle, so Wally lay on his back whining and crying quietly. He repeatedly hit his head on the floor, trying to wake up from the nightmare. 

Shaun dragged Wally back into the office and chained him to the desk again. Wally cowered into tne desk, fearing the thrashing he knew he was about to get.

Wally felt the steelcapped boots collide with his stomach first, then slam into his hip. The sight was similar to the photos hunters take with their prey.  
“you will not leave. You are MINE! Get it? I own you.”

Wally cried and moaned as the abuse continued. He tried to curl into himself, but it proved difficult with the pain in his stomach, hips and shoulders. And everywhere else really.

Shaun kneeled next to Wally and gripped his hair, forcing the younger to face him.  
“Do not try to escape. I will always find you.” 

Wally used all of his courage to say “I would rather die than stay here with you.”

Shaun laughed at this. “You will not die. I wont let you.” he brought Wally into a hug. “I’ll look after you.”

 

♢♢♢

 

Wally awoke the next morning in pain. 

Shaun took him outside to pee, and Wally didnt try to run at all. He just did his business and walked back inside.

“good boy. You are learning now.” said Shaun, ruffling Wallys hair. Wally said nothing.

Inside the elevator, Shaun said “I have no business this morning. I know how we can start the day.” and he put an arm around Wallys shoulders. The boy didnt react.

They left the elevator and came to a door. When Shaun opened it, he saw an increadible room. 

It was on the topmost floor. The ceiling was a large dome made up of tinted windows, so they could see all around them, but noone could see in. 

The view was more incredible from there, as they could see the vast forest for miles around. There was no sight of a highway or anywhere else people could be. They were completely isolated.

In the centre of the room, there was a king sized four poster bed. Other than this, the room held a mini fridge, a large wardrobe, a television, and a couch.

Shaun took Wally to the bed where he removed the collar and chain around the youngers neck. He lay Wally down and put his hands above his head where he handcuffed them around a post at the head of the bed.

He climbed on top of Wally and kissed his torso. He licked and bit at different areas of Wally, trying to get a reaction from him. Wally tried his hardest not to.

Shaun changed his position and was about to thrust into Wally, when a frantic knocking came from the door, and a woman could be heard calling out “Mr Lombar? Mr Lombar! There is a client downstairs howling about your products. He refuses to leave until he sees you.”

Shaun sighed. “Coming Rachael. Give me 5 minutes.” He got off Wally and dressed in a blue suit with a white shirt. He went to his drawers and took a handheld gun from within it. “I”ll be back soon, Wallace.” He gave the boy one last deep kiss before leaving the room with Wally still strapped to the bed.

Wally just sat there with half lidded eyes, staring at the ceiling. How long would Lombar be? He wanted to get it over with.

What would his Uncle Barry do if he was stupid enough to get into this situation? He would probably vibrate himself out of there...

Wally could try, but every time he had tried before that, he had gotten a bloody nose. But what was a blood nose compared to this?

He started moving his arm rapidly, attempting to shift his molecules through the handcuffs.

He didnt stop at all, and after a while, it began to work.

Blood had begun spurting out of his nose at an alarming rate. He didnt care. This was his opportunity.

He saw his hand going through the cuff. It was just past the fatty part of the base of his thumb now.

he tried to go even faster. He had regained his hope. He was going to get out of there!

The blood had started running from his nose down the side of his body and onto the bed. He was starting to feel light headed, but still refused to stop.

The cuff was halfway through his hand right between the bones of his middle and ring finger. He was so close!  
Suddenly, the door opened.

Wally was startled by this and moved his attention to the door. He didnt mean to stop vibrating his hand. He didnt even notice he had until the maid standing there dropped the platter of food and started screaming and pointing at Wally.

He became aware of the intense pain in his hand. It had been impaled on the handcuff.

He looked at it, and let out a strangled cry before passing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Wally awoke in a white room with no windows. The intense pain in his hand hadn’t subsided making him let out a moan before he could stop himself. The moan turned into a scream when he felt his stomach begging for food. When was the last time he ate?

He became quieter when he felt a hand on his head. He looked through the haze in his vision to see Shaun standing before him, a concerned look on the olders face.  
“my pet! How did this happen?”

“I...uh... Hung-re-eh.” is all Wally managed to get out before he began to weep.

Shaun clicked his fingers at someone and they put a plate down in front of Wally. He moved to pick it up and eat it all, but failed to, discovering he was tied to the bed with ropes.

Shaun picked up Wallys fork, placed a small amount of food on it, and held it before Wally. 

He refused to eat anything this man gave him.

“open up young one. You haven’t eaten in so long.”

Wally kept his eye contact with Shaun, a malicious look on his face.  
He flinched when his stomach rolled over suddenly. He opened up to cry out, so Shaun thrust the fork into Wallys mouth.

Wally clamped down on the food, and tasted it before he had the chance to spit it out. It was delightful, it was incredible! It was exactly what he needed.  
He opened his mouth needily, desperate to have more. Shaun happily obliged.

The pair sat there for a half hour, until Wally had had enough, or enough to finally feel the shame in his actions. He sat there regretting eating anything at all.

“I'll ask you again. How did this happen? I hear a scream and come up to find blood everywhere, and your cuffs halfway down your hand going right through it!I assumed it was the maid, so I had her... Replaced.”  
...he killed her!? This guy was too insane to be safe...  
“so she wont hurt you again. Ever. Did she do this to you?”

“No!” Screamed Wally

Shaun arched an eyebrow. “...How did it happen, Wallace baby?”  
Wally assessed his position.  
He was strong enough to vibrate out of there. He had to be quick... The ropes were thin enough to do it quickly. He just needed use of his hands to take Shaun down, then he could run away.

He tried to be quick. He vibrated his wrists as fast as he could, so hard it hurt. He pulled on the restraints as hard as he could, trying to get his hands through them. And for once, lady luck was on his side.  
His hands flew through the air in front of him so fast even he didnt realise for a millisecond.

He savoured his sudden freedom for a moment, and ran towards the door as fast as he could.  
Wally ran up the stairs from the basement as fast as he could, and didnt stop until he was out the door and in the middle of the forest. All of this in a matter of 15 seconds.  
He collapsed on the ground, smelled the air around him, and sat there on his knees for a while, breathing heavily. His legs hurt, his stomach hurt, and his hand still had a hole in it. His nose was bleeding to the same extent it had the first time Wally had tried to escape.  
He was free.  
He stood up, and began to walk away from the madman Shaun, and his strange home.  
Wally felt intense relief as he walked naked through the forest, but it was short lived, for lady luck had forsaken him.  
The speedster was suddenly attacked from behind by an unseen force, and held down by the weight on top of him. His face was in the dirt along with his shoulders. He kicked at his attacker, but weight was put on his legs as well.

“I had a theory about you Wallace.”  
How... How did shaun do that?  
“I knew it, that you were really Kidflash. Im a big fan you see. It was fate that our paths should cross.”  
Wally struggled under Shauns weight, until he felt a prick in his neck, which became numb, which made everything dark.  
♢♢♢

He was sitting. His arms were behind his back, his legs were tied together, and he was blindfolded.

“Wally?” asked Shaun.  
“...What?”  
“Are you ready to see?”  
Wally began to panic again. “to see what!?”  
“how much i love you.”  
Wallys heartbeat became rapid.  
He heard Shauns movements, flinched as the older man made contact with his head removing the blindfold, couldnt believe his eyes at what he saw.  
It was a small room compared to all of the others in the house, but it was still large by common standards. And every inch of it was dedicated to Kidflash. From his first appearence to the most recent clipping, vhs tapes which held interviews with the young speedster, a whiteboard filled with theories and a conclusion; how kidflash got his powers.

Shaun had recreated his and flash's experiment.


	10. Chapter 10

“I've been obsessed since day 1” stated Shaun as he moved towards the wall containing the first newspaper clipping kidflash had ever appeared in. “I thought the flash was alright. He was my second favourite hero. Right next to robin.”

Flash started at his words. Why robin?

“see, the flash was fast, and I love the thought of his potential abilities in the bedroom. The vibrations, the fast healing, the speed. He was close to perfect. The only thing that stopped him was his age. He was too old, Wallace. Not like anything I wanted.” he turned towards Wally again, a blank look on his face. “Robin is young. He is beautiful. He is everything the flash isnt... But Robin is everything the flash isnt. He wouldnt do.”

Wally was beginning to see just how sick this man really was. He was filth before, but now he was pedophile filth. 

“Robin is gorgous, but he wouldnt be able to keep up with my lifestyle. I thought perfection was impossible. And then you came to be.  
I took note of the night it happened. The weather in your area. The time. I assumed it was a chemical reaction, so I compiled notes on every chemical in the area that had become unaccounted for over the past week, and the proceeding week. From there I simply needed to recreate the conditions the experiment could have been under.  
If it failed, i’d die and it wouldnt matter. If I succeeded, I would have a better chance to find you.”  
Wally listened uninterrupting, trying to find a flaw in his story. He had found none so far.

“on the night you came to me in Gotham, I had a hunch it was you. The way your hair was. The way you never seemed to be out of breath. Your eyes, the shape of your beautiful face. The way you seemed so perfect.  
I believed your name was really Caldar. But when Robin came in, well, of course I was going to listen to everything he said. Such a young voice... Im hard just thinking about it.” shaun shivered. “Dont worry Wallace, Kidflash. I think you’re more beautiful than Robin.” he moved towards Wally, held his face, and planted a kiss on his mouth. 

Shauns eyes were closed, but Wally kept his wide open.

Shaun broke it abruptly, his train of thought suddenly changing course. “Oh, we have a client today. Hes paying good money for you. Dont worry, he doesnt know of your secret identity. Hes just very... Fond, of what you have to offer.”

Shaun replaced the collar on wally with a much thicker one, one Wally wouldnt be able to escape from.   
Wally followed him to the elevator, becoming more submissive every minute. It had been days, maybe weeks. Noone was going to find him.

♢♢♢

The client was a man in his late 30s with a criminal record and a tendency towards BDSM. He had paid for an hour and a half with Wally and intended to use it well.  
Shaun had replaced every piece of equipment he had with thicker ones designed specifically for Kidflash. He had anticipated the young speedsters arrival in under a day after his first appearence.

Wally closed his eyes as he was being strapped to a large X beam, and let the ‘client’ do with him as he pleased. He tried to resist the pain that resonated through him, but couldnt at all only 10 minutes in. Over the hour and a half, Wally was stretched, slapped, groped too hard, whipped, forcefully entered, shocked, choked, and had his arms twisted too far to make him scream.   
Any time Wally screamed or groaned, or made any signs of pain, the sadistic client moaned and fondled himself.

When the client left, Wally stayed strapped on the cross, his head hanging, his breathing deep and rapid. There were occasional moans in his throat as he tried to calm his breathing.

Five minutes later, Shaun entered the room, approached Wally, and undid his restraints. Wally collapsed to the ground like a pathetic heap. Shaun sat next to him and collected his pet into his lap. He hugged Wally and swayed with the boy, stroking his hair, telling him how he was a “good boy.”  
Wally was incapable of standing at the time from both the pain on his body and inside it. His stomach was close to empty, and he just couldnt get his breathing under control. Shaun lifted Wally so his legs were wrapped around his waist, his arms were wrapped around his neck, and his head was nestled into his neck making Wally look like an overgrown toddler. 

Shaun carried the speedster back to his own room on the top floor and placed him into the king sized bed. He hooked Wally’s collar back onto him, fixing him permenantly via a hook down the back of the bed.

“if you take your chain off the hook Wallace, an alarm will sound. So theres no use in trying.”

Wally looked Shaun in the eye as he spoke, but without any real expression on his face. It was merely an acknowledgement that there was sound coming from that direction. 

Shaun sat stroking Wallys face for some time before one of Shauns staff entered the room with a banquet of food.

“It has been cruel of me to deny a speedster of the meal his metabolism requires” said Shaun, stopping his stroking. “Please just ask if you require food outside regular meals.” Shaun looked at Wallys unresponsive face. “you did well today.”  
Wally finally looked at him with a hateful expression.

“He was a difficult client. Dont worry Wallace. I’ll make sure you learn to take anything my clients ask for easily. You will be trained as my number one.”

Wally didnt know what this meant, but knew he had no choice in the matter. No choice in anything in his life any more.  
“Please eat now Wallace. Your chain allows you to sit up."

Shaun had told Wally to eat, so he ate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super freaky, i cannot not put this here! Seriously, there are mentions of pee stuff, poop stuff, underage, overage, and everything in between. This is your final warning!  
> Theres a super lazy description at the end so you can skip this one if you want.

Five years passed like 20 for Wally. As promised, the demented Shaun trained Wally to take most forms of sexual fetish. In this time he learned how to properly take BDSM, how to pleasure any man or woman with his mouth, how to open himself up for particularly well endowed clients, how to drink urine, and much more. 

Teaching him to take urine was difficult for Shaun, since he threw up many times. He eventually got used to it though. Soon enough he would have his pet taking in more foreign bodily fluids.

Wally did as Shaun asked in every way. In return, Shaun gave him safety, and a twisted love. The younger speedster let Shaun dictate how his body was used as well, but made sure the men and women who used his number one were all free of any sexual diseases. He needed Wally clean for any displays.  
Wally had been to many of Shaun’s ‘displays’ in the previous 5 years, meaning he was taken to a strangers house or arena and flaunted in front of other sex trade workers for the purpose of advertising.

Men and women often cooed over Wally, but this was usually just to suck up to one of the world’s major dealers. 

One man had offered to buy Wally at one of these parties, but Shaun refused. He would sell Wallys body, but not the person he was. Wally was thankful to Shaun for keeping him safe.

The pair had gone to at least 9 of these display parties, and Shaun had begun to anticipate another major one coming up in mere days.  
Wally had his mouth around another man when Shaun entered the room. He saw his pet eagerly taking in his clients cock entirely, occasionally slipping his tongue out to lick the base. One of the boys hands was fondling the older mans balls, the other rubbing over the tip.  
‘he has been trained so well.’ thought Shaun with a smile.

“Wallace” said Shaun with a booming authority, “come with me now.”

Wally removed the man from his throat and moved with Shaun out of the room. Shaun reassured the client that Wally would be back in soon before he closed the door.

“There is only one more sleep until the ultimate display party.” 

Wally looked at him with large eyes, but he didnt dare speak. Not unless it was required.  
“Are you excited?”

“Yes.” wally had enough enthusiasm in his tone to convince Shaun it was the truth.

“I... I bought you something.” said shaun revealing a long box he had left on the table next to the door. “for tomorrow.” he opened it and revealed a new collar for Wally. This one was a supreme yellow with a red lightning bolt where a dog would have its tag. There was a red chain with it too.  
Wallys eyes became half lidded, and he couldnt resist the smile that came to his face.   
“do you like it?” asked Shaun.

Wally jumped at him and wrapped his arms around the older man. “thankyou!” He cried out.  
Shaun returned the hug briefly, before telling Wally it was only for tomorrow. Wally returned to his place between the clients legs shortly after. Shaun believed Wallys enthisiasm was for the gift, but really it was because it was a common collar, not one made specifically for a speedster.

♢♢♢

“This isnt like the usual display we usually go to.” said Shaun to Wally as they sat on his private plane. “This is the biggest gathering of sex trade workers in the world. This event only takes place every 15 years. Thats how big it is!”  
Wally nodded, trying not to make eye contact.  
“What is it Wally? Whats wrong?” 

“Can’t... Can’t we just go home?”

Shaun looked at Wally blankly. “no. This is a once in a life time opportunity for us. You will never be this young or beautiful again.”  
“im 20 now. Im not that young. Wouldnt you rather come out with someone younger than me?”

“while you are 20, you have kept your youthful glow from the time i first saw you... Do you remember that? That time in Gotham? You were a common street slut then. And look at you now. The one everyone wants a piece of.”

Wally realised he had lost his train of thought again, and just let it drop.

The plane landed at a private airport in the middle of nowhere. They were moved to a private car with tinted windows and a chauffeur. He didnt look twice at the naked Wally, but did get into a discussion with Shaun about the price of cocaine.

Upon arrival, Wally realised just how large this event was. There were hundreds, perhaps thousands of people of all ages and racial backgrounds. The line of people driving in extended back over more than 10 kilometres, meaning it took Shaun and Wally over 2 hours to get from the first gate to the front door.

Inside the hall was an orgy of perversion. Shaun held onto the red chain while Wally followed behind, but this was one of the most normal looking sights compared to some others.

Looking around the 4 stories of the hall, wally saw acts anyone would be put in jail and condemned to hell for.   
A man held a naked girl with no legs by her arm and dragged her around behind him, though the girl didnt seem to mind as much as she should have. A boy who looked no older than 10 wore a suit and led a naked woman old enough to be his mother around on a leash. Some people were walking around with actual dogs, others with people dressed as dogs.

As the pair strolled around, Wally began to feel more and more sick. It seemed that the further up they got, the more disturbing things became.  
Shaun stopped on the second floor to talk to another man, something about good training methods. Wally stood there taking in his surroundings, until the man his owner was talking to yelled. “Wallace, on all fours.” Wally looked at the man, then at Shaun. Shaun had an unreadable face. He looked back at the man, but didnt move. Then shaun said “Wallace, on all fours.”  
It was like an axe had hit him in the shins. He fell to his knees immediately and looked down at Shauns shoes, as he was meant to. The older men shared a laugh and continued talking while Wally sat there.

While Wally sat in thought, a girl no younger than 16 appeared in front of Wally and maneuvered herself underneath him. She began moaning, and Wally didnt know what to do. He looked up at Shaun for guidence.  
“go ahead Wallace. Youre here for fun too” said Shaun, so Wally positioned himself to enter her. She wrapped her arms around Wallys back and moved her hips rapidly. Wally was immersed in the act, so much so that he forgot there were thousands of people around him.   
The girl mewled and moaned, and for the first time Wally was having sex where he was in control.

He put his arms around the girl and moved his hips in hard spasms. The two became a pile of sweat, until Wally finally came inside the girl. The pair stayed there for a second until Wally finally removed himself and looked down at the girl... What was he doing!?  
“Mirra!” came an aggressive male voice. A bearded, bald headed man appeared and gripped the girl by the shoulder, extracting her from under Wally. She let out a howl of pain as she was forced to her feet. Wally was mortified, and again looked to his mentor for guidance.  
“I hope she uses contraceptive pills.”

“not to worry,” said the man who grabbed the girl “the little slut does.” the girl was dragged away crying while being yelled at in German. Wally would have felt sorry for her if Shaun had.

Shaun said goodbye to his friend, and led Wally up the stairs and to the fourth floor. Here they approached a red and white tent. Shaun spoke to the man standing outside the tent for some time, and Wally decided to continue looking around while they spoke. Shaun took so long.  
Wally saw old women with young men, transvestites with children, old men with drag queen pets. One man carried around a severed head, calling it his “misty.” Wally had a difficult time keeping his last meal down.

“come now,” said Shaun leading Wally into the tent. Wally followed.

Inside, there were seperate rooms concealed by the canvas walls with rolled up flaps for doors. Shaun took Wally to look inside the first one. The imagery implanted itself into Wallys mind just before he threw up on his feet.

Inside every room, there were people eating other peoples faeces. The smell got to Wally too, but the worst part was seeing it. A young woman was bent over a man’s face, defecating into his open mouth.

“you will learn Wally.” said Shaun, taking the younger mans shoulders. “say it.” 

“I will learn.” said Wally firmly. “good boy.” said shaun, bringing him into a hug.

They moved from room to room, and Wally had to admit, he was starting to get used to it. And so quickly! Shaun would be proud...

Three rooms from the end, the sound outside the tent became deafening. People screamed, the sound of a stampede overtaking any other noise.  
Shaun lead Wally from the tent quickly, coming to an abrupt halt after seeing every person on the floor running to any exit they could find.  
Wally looked around panicking, expecting a fire. 

“cmon!” called Shaun over the screaming. Wally ran with him to the stairs, but the hall was blocked off at the ground floor, meaning no exits could be used. 

Shaun saw the man who had the girl, Mirra, and nudged his way toward him.  
“what the fuck is going on!?” 

The man no longer had the little girl with him, but he still had a terrified look on his face.  
“he’s here. THEY'RE here.”

Shaun was beginning to get impatient.

“who? Who's here!?”

“The justice league is coming... But batman and the kid are here... Batman and Robin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they go to a sex party, and batman and robin turn up with the justice league in pursuit.


	12. Chapter 12

Shaun anticipated it before Wally could act.   
One look and Wally was off and running, Shaun right on his heels. Too bad for Wally, however, the hall was too crowded. It was too difficult to maneuver between people without hurting them, which was wrong, no matter how perverted and disgraceful they were.

Wally knew he wouldnt last. Shaun was going to get him, no doubt about it. The younger speedster had his plan, he merely needed Robin in sight.   
He looked frantically around the beams above, the ones holding up the ceiling, and then desperately around the crowd.

Finally, he had located him on the opposite side of the hall. Wally got as close as he could to the other boy. It had been 5 years, but he still looked incredibly young.

“Robin!” screamed the speedster. Now was his only chance. He needed the boy wonder to see him. He stopped, no longer a blur.  
Robin looked right at Wally, but his expression didnt change. Robin didnt recognise him.

He only stopped for a second, but it took less than that for Shaun to tackle Wally to the ground, pinning him with his entire body.

From within his Jacket, Shaun pulled a covered syringe containing a clear liquid. Exposing the sharp, he stabbed the tip towards Wallys neck, but the boy resisted. The youngers hand flew up, gripping Shauns arm. Batman was his only hope right now...  
“Batman! It’s Wally, Please! Have mercy god, please!”

Shaun removed the syringe with the Flash’s speed, instead reached behind himself, and without looking forced it into Wally’s thigh.

Wally screamed out loud and long. It didnt last however. He became faint and lethargic. He tried to hold onto consciousness, but failed.

The last thing he saw was a group of three heroes entering the building from a hole in the centre of the ceiling. One had a cape and bulging muscle, one had a lasso and a slim, though muscular figure, and the third had tight black clothes with sticks on the back.

Wally thought he knew who they were, except for the third one, but everything went black before he could really think about it.

♢♢♢

When Wally woke up, he was suspended upside down with his legs apart and his arms held in place above his head.

He looked around the space, deciding he was being held in a sort of large area, like a cave. There was a man standing in the shadows. He was wearing the same shoes Shaun always wore, but his stance was all wrong.

Wally squinted at this strangers face, unable to make out any features.

“who... Who are you?” asked Wally. 

There was no reply.

“Wheres Shaun?”

This time, the stranger did speak.

“what does it matter to you? You tried to abandon him, betray him to Batman.” 

Wallys eyes and mouth went wide. He recognised the voice immediately, thought he had only heard it once over five years ago.

Alfred stepped out of the shadows, a malicious look on his face, a dog collar in his hand. They were in the batcave under Wayne Manor.  
Alfred stepped towards Wally and crouched in front of him, coming face to face. 

He brought his face closer to Wally’s, opening his mouth to kiss the boy. Wally closed his eyes but kept his mouth open, as he had learnt to do.   
When the act was done, he opened his eyes, and Dick Grayson was where Alfred had been.

“Dick! Please come and get me. Im scared, i dont know where i am. Please help me...”

“Dont worry Wally. You’re safe. You’re here with me. You’re home... Please just wake up”

♢♢♢

Wally woke up, but he didnt open his eyes.

He was on his back in a soft bed. He could feel tubes in his arms and over his face, similar to the way Shaun injected Wally with drugs such as heroin to ‘improve his performance’, but he promised not to do it any more... But Wally had been bad. Shaun could have broken the promise as a punishment... But he didnt feel the disgusting high he had felt on those occasions... Though they had happened over a year prior. Maybe this was the sensation, he had merely forgotten it.

Listening, Wally heard a group of people surrounding him. There was chatter, but Wally couldnt make out a word of it. He lay there just trying to focus on the words being said.

“his breathings changed” said a young voice.

“just be quiet robin. He may not want to talk just now.”

Robin! Wally sat up quickly at the sound of the boy wonders name, catching eyes with the stranger dressed as robin.

Wally froze up, staring into the eyes that were too dark of a blue. 

He ripped the tubes from his arms and face, and rushed out of bed too fast. He tripped over his feet, sliding towards his door on his shoulder, hitting it hard. Suddenly, someone towered above him, grabbing at him. Wally tried to pull away until he realised who it was.

“Wally please, its me, Dick!” 

Wally completely froze... It was too good to be true. Dick was Robin, and that was not Robin. He struggled against the man restraining him.  
“Superboy, a little help please!”

Superboy moved next to Nightwing and hugged Wally. It was to restrain him, but also just to be near his team mate.

Wally recognised the grip immediately, and relaxed into Superboy, pushed himself further into the clone in an attempt to just be closer to him, to confirm that this was really real. Superboy kept his grip the same, wanting to hug tighter, but also concerned about his fragile state.

Wally breathed rapidly, trying to hold back tears. He let out grunts of frustration every now and then. They were there for around 10 minutes before Wally finally had the courage to open his eyes and look at those around him. Not in the eyes of course. He wasnt allowed to look them in the eyes without their permission.

He saw the red X on Miss Martian, the green arrow on Artemis, the yellow R on Robin, but a new Robin, the blue... Something on a now grown up Dick Grayson.

It was true. He was safe... He was home.

Wally relaxed entirely, a sign to superboy to relenquish his grip, which he did so immediately.

Wally stood up, and moved towards Dick with his arms out. Dick accepted the hug, and allowed everyone else to move in, to embrace Wally in the first opportunity of five years.

The hug only ended when Batman entered the room.

“I saw on the cameras that Kidflash had woken up... Welcome home.” and he moved forward to place a hand on the younger’s shoulder. Wally flinched under the pressure, but Batmans face stayed the same.

“You need to get back into bed Kidflash. Those tubes need to be reinserted also.”

Wally wished Batman had used a different phrase. It brought back memories of three years ago when Shaun had begun inserting tubes into Wally with the intention of inserting foreign matter; liquids, live animals, metal objects... No. Wally needed to forget... To remove any memory of Shaun and his torture. This was Batman, the least perverted man alive...

“Kidflash?” asked Dick, waving a hand in front of Wallys face. Wally had blacked out for a moment, concerning those around him.

“oh, yeah. Sorry Batman.” and with that he returned to his bed. Wally lay on his side facing the wall. There was silence for a while, until people began leaving the room.

Soon, there was only Wally and Dick.

“Wally... Do you want me to stay?”

Wally didnt know what to say. If he said yes, and Shaun found out, there would be hell for defying him. If he said no, he would fail as a proper pleaser. If he didnt say anything... he didnt know what would happen. And that scared him most.

“Um, er... Well, you see...” 

Dick placed a hand on Wallys shoulder, making him recoil as he had with Batman. Dick pulled his hand away immediately.  
“oh Wally... Im sorry we didnt find you sooner.”

Dick pulled a chair up to the bed. Wally could feel the younger’s eyes on him.

“... What are you doing?” asked the speedster.

“ i just want to make sure you’re okay.” Wally was definitely not.

“you know you dont have to be here. I wont go anywhere... Promise.”

“I want to be here. Your guard is down. I'll keep it u for you.” 

Would he keep that promise this time? 

wally sighed. 

“I would... Like it... If you... Left.” 

It took all of Wallys courage to say this. He braced himself, expecting a rain of fists on his face for saying such an argumentative thing.

“yeah, thats fine. Ill be right outside your door if you need me.” 

Dick didnt seem angry. Just concerned. Wally hadnt seen this type of genuine emotion in five years. It really scared him.


	13. Chapter 13

Batman wished he could have done it anywhere else.

He had taken a blood sample from Wally, and was sitting in the corner of the same room as him, waiting for the digital analysis to upload so he could review it. 

He had been in the same room as people sleeping plenty of times, so that wasn’t the awkward part. The awkwardness came from the constant hyperventilating, moaning, and cries. Batman didnt know if Wally spoke while he slept before the incident, but he certainly did now.

Every now and then Wally would cry out a ‘no’, or ‘please stop’, or let out a shuttering breath. It disturbed Batman, but he wouldn’t dare wake Wally up now. No matter how bad the dreams and nightmares got.

He stared at Wally from his place in the corner. He didnt look as peaceful as he had from the drug that dealer had used. 

When Wally began thrashing, Batman had a feeling he would harm himself. He took a vile from a cupboard next to the door, and injected Wally with the concoction that would let him sleep without the burden of dreams.

He saw the too young boy become more peaceful, his breathing become steady. He continued to stare at Wally for a few more minutes, until a flashing lit up the room. 

Turning back towards the computer, batman was pleased to find the data fully uploaded.

In the file, Batman found that Wally still had no STDs, or any disease or substance that could kill him, but was concerned to find that he had been exposed to many that could have in the time he was gone. 

There were other important pieces of data, but they could wait. Batman needed a shower, rest, and a holiday. 

♢♢♢

Wally woke up to an empty room. 

His spine hurt, along with the right side of his body and his entire head. 

He lay in bed for some unknown time, just enjoying the fact that he had his own comfortable place, one like Shaun’s.

Memories flooded Wally’s conscious mind, terrible memories of the past 5 years, of the humiliating actions Wally would have been performing at that moment had he not been saved. He began to tear up, but wouldnt let himself cry. He was stronger now. Better.

He lay there staring at nothing for a long time, until he heard a noise from the corner of the room, a shuffling sound that startled him and made him jump.

He saw that it was just a sleeping batman and relaxed. How long had he been there?

Wally continued to stare at Batman, even when he finally woke up.

Batman made eye contact with Wally.

“How long have you been awake?” 

“i dont know sir.” said Wally, finally looking away.

Batman pulled a chair next to Wallys bed, but didnt say anything.

Wally said nothing for a moment, then asked the question they were both waiting for.  
“How did you find me?”

Batman looked solemn when he replied. “We weren’t looking for you when we found you.”

Wally said nothing. He thought they wouldn’t have stopped trying to find him...

“We assumed you were dead after 2 years. We figured you would have been able to get out of wherever you were. It was-”  
“He was a speedster too.” interrupted Wally. Batman looked surprised at this and said nothing, so Wally continued.

“I did try to escape. A few weeks after i was captured I vibrated myself out of some ropes on my wrists and ran to the middle of the forest around the place. I thought i was far enough away, and to anyone else I would have been. He chased me down and took me back straight away. I couldnt escape.”

Batman made a mental note of this for later.

“He was obsessed with me. He said it was because I was a combination of Flash... and Robin. I was a fast little boy.”

the last part came out quickly. Batman didnt quite understand what he said, but he didnt ask him to repeat it.

There was silence for some time, until “What happened after I was knocked out, when you saved me I mean.”

“Robin told me on the intercom someone had appeared out of nowhere and called out to him. I got to his location and saw a man pinning you down with a syringe stuck in your leg. Nightwing... Dick, saw this too. He had just gotten in with Superman and Wonderwoman. He was on this guy before he had a chance to get off you.  
The rest of the justice league were outside rounding up people as they left. Thats the reason we were there. We were getting everyone so we could sort out the illegal activities from the simply perverted ones... We never would have expected to see you there in a million years.” 

 

Wally took in Batmans words in silence. 

After a moment, he asked “can i get up now?”

“...not yet. Alfred is coming in to give you a proper examination.”

Wally hung his head. The Wayne butler was going to find much more than he had the first time.

♢♢♢

Batman stayed with Wally until Alfred appeared. Then he turned off the cameras in the room, and left closing the door behind him. 

He hadn’t lied, he had simply witheld the truth a little.

All of those events had happened, but he left out the part where Shaun taunted Nightwing. When he bragged about some of the things he had done to Kidflash. When he laughed at how Wally would never be the same again. 

Batman left out the part where Nightwing beat Shaun to death there and then, how the Justice league looked the other way, pretending nothing was happening.

He didn’t tell Wally about when Dick dressed him his clothes, the set he kept with him at all times, just in case. 

Dick never let go of the hope that Wally was alive. Everyone else thought he was a fool because of it, but they never told him so. And now they all regret it.

♢♢♢

“Its a shame we only ever see each other under these circumstances, Mister West” observed Alfred after setting up his tools.

Wally said nothing.

Alfred looked Wally all over, using the same instruments as a usual check up. He didnt make any reactions, but in his mind he was completely disturbed.

He found scratches and scars where there shouldnt have been any. It was obvious that Wally was made to wear something around his neck every day he was in custody, that he was chained by his arms and legs every other day.

His genitals made for horrendous imagery, along with the insides of his thighs. His arms had old track marks along them, and the young boy wouldn’t stop shaking. 

He hung his head low for the duration of the examination, only looking up when he was told to.

“Were there any educational opportunities for you during this time Wallace?” 

The boy let out a deranged laugh. “Sure was alfred. Plenty of educational opportunities. Unfortunately, my English, Maths and Science knowledge is exactly the same as it was when I was fifteen.”

“hm.” Alfred didn’t let it show, but he was afraid of Wally in that moment.

He passed Wally a bag of textbooks. “i trust you can read these in around a month?”

“yeah. Around a week even.” Wally didn’t look up at this. He was ashamed of what he had said.

“Naturally, you wont be able to fight for a few months now. You will need rest, time to rehabilitate. Miss Lance will hold sessions with you twice a week, and more if you feel you need it.”

Wally continued to hang his head. 

Alfred hugged Wally before he left. Wally didn’t respond to it, but he did appreciate it all the same.

“Can i go now?” asked Wally before Alfred was out the door.

“Yes Wallace. You can leave this room now.”

Wally stayed where he was until the sun had started to set.


	14. Chapter 14

“And how did you feel when he... Restrained you?” 

The pair had been at it for a solid 8 hours. Wally answered Black Canary like a robot, not wanting to get too far into a discussion. He figured that if he made the words automatic, she would get the answers she wanted, and Wally wouldnt have to listen to himself speak.

“Like a bird in a cage.”

“Is that all you felt?”

“yes.”

Dinah wrote more notes on her notepad, more words than Wally had actually spoken. In that moment, he didn’t care. Let her write. As long as Wally didn’t have to truely remember.

“Were there any moments where he got to you emotionally? Not just physically?”

“No.”

Canary waited for Wally to continue speaking. When he didn’t, she slammed her notes on the table next to her and leaned in over Wally.  
“I’m trying to help you. I can only put in as much as you give me. Will you please just try to open up? Even a little?”

Wally looked her in the eye, a threatening glare. 

Dinah sighed and leaned back into her chair. “Ok, you can have another day, but I will see you tomorrow, and I expect you to have a little more imput. I worry about you Wally.” she put a hand on his shoulder and left it there for a moment. She left him sitting where he was, slumped over in his chair looking like a ragdoll.

When she turned her back and began to walk away, Wally himself stood up and moved in a different direction from the older woman. He was out of the room before she was.

♢♢♢

Wally used a boomtube to locate himself to a phonebooth a few blocks from the Alan household. He walked to his aunt and uncles house, ascending the stairs the moment he got through the door. 

He was half way up when his aunt appeared, calling his name. Wally rolled his eyes and stopped.

“Wally, what have I told you about walking here alone?” she ran to Wally and embraced him, though she was much shorter and came to his hips while a stair down from him.

Before the incident, Wally would have argued back, told her he was a grown up now, only a kid by name. Now, however, he gave a simple ‘sorry’, excusing himself to his room.

He locked himself in his room, waiting for his aunt to call him down in a few hours for dinner.

A few hours to himself. Free to do as he pleased.

And the pleasure was all his. Wally tied a belt around the handle of his cupboard door, and hung it around his neck. He was already hard from thinking about it.

He gripped himself and moved his hand, slowly at first. His movements became rapid, his breathing erraric. He used his other hand to finger himself, two fingers at the moment. Just a light tease. 

He began to lose control of his breathing, having his airways tightened. He whimpered and moaned as quietly as he could. It would have sounded like crying from outside.

Wally’s hand moved quickly on himself, his other hand reinserting itself at an equally rapid pace. Dark spots began to cloud the boys vision.  
Just a little longer...

Shaun had taught him the right time to release for maximum pleasure, as well as how to remove the belt with the smallest of motions right after release.

He repeated the actions he had learnt, allowing his body to crumble in front of the door while he spurted his semen onto himself.

Wally lay there desperately trying to regain his composure, to suck in all of the air he had lost in the moment.  
His fingers were still inserted into himself, but that wasn’t an issue at that time.

After a few minutes, wally was breathing properly again. He moved to his bed, looked at his clock, and realised that he had been out for over two hours.

♢♢♢

Wally’s favourite time of the day had become awkward, almost unbearable.

A week had passed since Wally had returned, and all meal times were spent in silence. Barry never spoke, and Iris made casual observations that meant nothing. Wally replied in short sentences, his heart and mind always elsewhere.

“Wally, your shoes. The soles come out of them again. They’ll need to be replaced.”

“yeah. Sorry.”

“oh, no no no. No need to be sorry at all. I was just saying-”

“Can I be excused?” interrupted Barry. 

Iris and Wally watched as he left without waiting for an answer. He closed the front door behind him, and the sound of his feet pounding the ground at a jog could be heard into the distance.

Iris put her head in her hands with a sigh.

Wally dropped his fork and stared at his food. He also rose from the table and went for the stairs  
“Wait!” called Iris.

Wally stopped, but he didn't turn around.

“Wally, please sit down. I haven’t had a meal with either of my boys in so long... Please just sit down.”

“I shouldn’t have come back.”

Iris’ eyes went wide.

“Wally, please dont say that!”

“It’s because of me he’s like this.” Wally spoke calmly, not angry, not sad. “If I never came back, you would both be here laughing, enjoying a meal together.”

“If you never came back, the laughter would be fake, and the food would taste foul.”

Wally smirked and turned around. 

“He didn’t stop looking for you.”

“Well how come he never found me!?” asked Wally, becoming loud, hurt evident in his tone. “You said he never stopped looking, that he never stopped believing I was still alive. That I was out there. That I was just... stuck.”

Iris replied as calmly as she was before; “He couldn’t just walk into other people’s houses uninvited. He looked everywhere he was allowed. The whole justice league was looking for you. Superman used his x-ray vision to scoure the globe for you... Only he didn’t bother with rainforests, barren lands,or anywhere in the middle of nowhere. He thought it was an impossibility. You were in the mountains. Superman picks up heat signitures. Yours could have been anyones.”

Wally rolled his eyes. “ I know how superman works Iris. You think I’m stupid? Clearly. Why else would i have gone missing for 5 years?” 

Tears had formed in Wally’s eyes. Iris, still with a deadpan face, placed a hand on Wally’s shoulder, and pulled him into a hug.

Wally hugged back, finally breaking down as he had needed to for so long.

He put a hand on the back of her head, putting it on his shoulder. He nuzzled into her neck as he bawled, as if trying to take every bit of heat she had to offer there. His face was leaking from every orifice, but neither of them cared.

 

He became weak in the legs, lowering himself to his knees. He clung to her skirt, leaning into her, as if were he to let go, she would suddenly disappear. Iris placed a hand on her nephew’s head, and the pair didnt move for many minutes.

“Why... Didn’t he... Find me?” cried Wally between sobs. “He... He hates me... I shouldn’t... Have come ba-... Back.” 

“It wasn’t his fault. He blames himself too. Thats why he’s gone off right now. He knows he failed the most important person in his life.”  
“I don't want him to hate me.”

“he doesn’t hate you.”

“Well he sure acts like he... Does.”

♢♢♢

Barry jogged at a casual pace. He was in his normal attire, so flash speed was unacceptable.

One thought swirled in his head over and over. ‘failure.’ He had failed Kidflash, Wally. Someone who meant so much to him. Someone he would sell the world for. Someone who shouldnt have been through what he had been through.

The details were very hazy to the Flash. Batman had told him the basics, enough information to support Wally... Yet there he was, running away.  
He had failed Wally, and now he was continuing to do so.

Without realising it, the speedster’s pace had doubled. The thoughts continued to bombard him. Suddenly, another thought entered his head. He dug his heels into the road, and came to a scraping halt, the rubber of his shoes grating into the tar. 

He wasn’t there when his mother died. But he should have been. 

One moment she was there, the next she wasn’t. The same thing had happened to Wally.

If his mother appeared before him as his nephew had, would he act as cold as he was now?

He wasn’t being the uncle he should be. His nephew needed him more than ever... But it was hard. It was hard for Flash to accept that he had failed. He had failed his nephew.

He had failed his mother. He had failed his family.

Barry stood there until a car approached him and began honking. 

“Ged outta the road ya moron!” cried the motorist.

Barry walked to the footpath, and back towards his house.


	15. Chapter 15

“And how are things with your uncle now?”

“Bad. He’s become cold. He wont look me in the eye... He walked out last night, but he did come back after a while.” Wally decided not to tell her about the breakdown he had with his aunt, or the way he had choked himself with his belt again before bed.

Dinah smiled. “This was a much better session. I think an hour and a half is enough though. I’ll see you again next week?”  
“yeah. Sounds alright.”   
Wally was out the door before she could change her mind.

Wally went to the lounge of the supposedly empty base, switched on the TV, and lay on the couch with a bag of chips by his side.  
He was 5 minutes into a documentary about purple carrots, when he heard a noise from behind him.  
The speedster was on his feet in milliseconds, trying to locate the noise, finding it to be coming from the pantry. Wally’s heartrate increased. He was terrified in that moment.

He unplugged, and picked up the lamp on the table next to him. He moved cautiously behind the counter, waiting for the mysterious person to emerge from behind the door.

He wouldn’t be caught off guard again. Never again.

When the door finally opened, Wally didn’t wait to see who the intruder was before throwing the lamp. There was a shattering sound and a cry of pain. “What the fuck!?” asked the mystery voice.

Wally popped his head over the counter top to see Nightwing standing in the doorway holding a bag of cookies, blood streaming down his face.  
Seeing the speedster, Nightwing charged, screaming “Wally are you serious!? There is lamp in my face!”   
Wally backed away from the former Robin, cowering, trying desperately to say sorry. Nightwing immediately regret his actions.  
“Wally... I’m sorry.”  
The older stopped cowering. “I throw a lamp at you, and you apologise to me. Is that really what I’ve become?” He sounded annoyed.

There was silence for some time. Both averted the others eyes, until Wally just turned around, returning to his position lying on the couch. 

After another moment, Dick positioned himself sitting on the edge of the couch in front of Wally’s hips. “You were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you up so i closed the pantry door trying to be quiet.”

“I wasn't sleeping you damn banana!” retorted Wally.

Dick didn’t reply. He didn’t know how to.

“You can change the channel if you want.” said Wally, not truely invested in the documentary.

Nightwing changed the channel silently to the news.  
On it, was a still picture of the president with his voice booming over it

“so thats the new president.” said Wally indifferently, putting another chip in his mouth.  
“Yeah. So far he hasn’t ruined the country.”  
“What else has changed in the past 5 years? Ya know, besides the president and you. Where did nightwing come from anyway?”  
“Well, Bugs bunny has a new TV show but its not that great, half the cereal brands are half the sugar and twice as bad, and im nightwing because I grew out of Robin.”

“So nothing really changed with me gone.” It wasn’t a question.  
“The opposite really. Everything changed.” Dick brought up the TV guide, skimming through channel names.

Different channels saw their specific shows; kids shows with mindless pictures, sbs with its weird news, and crap on every channel. He switched it to the channel that always had movies on it.

The movie playing at that moment was ‘Taken.’ Dick switched back to the news.   
“What was that other movie?” asked Wally.  
“Crappy movie. Guys kid gets taken, held hostage, big ransom, gets returned, the end.” Dick hoped he made it sound boring enough that Wally wouldn’t look up the real plot.  
“Well it’s gotta be better than the news...”

Dick chose to put a DVD on instead. Some kids movie about a rat that could cook?

Each stared at the screen, but their minds were elsewhere.

Dick was thinking about how uncomfortable he was, how Wally seemed like nothing more than a taboo to him. Wally was thinking the polar opposite.

“Did you really notice I was gone?”

“Of course.”

Silence, and a few moments later, “Dick. Can I ask you something, but promise you’ll tell me the absolute truth?”

“Depends what it is.”

“No, you have to promise. Tell me you’ll tell me the truth, or I’m not asking you anything.”

Dick was starting to get annoyed. “Well then don’t ask me. You're the one who wants an answer.”  
This was followed by more silence.

“I’m sorry Dick. I won’t ask you any more questions.”   
Dick felt terrible. Why did he keep saying those things to his friend? All he wanted were answers.

“No, I’m sorry Wally. Please ask away, and I will tell you the absolute truth. Cross my heart.” and he made the cross motion over his chest.

“No, It’s okay.”

“Please Wally.”

“... What happened at the display after I was knocked out?” 

“At the whatnow?” 

Wally looked right into Dick’s eyes, pleading for him to understand. He didn’t.

“You know, the thing... The one you guys found-”

“That’s what they call it!?” demanded Dick, his head snapping in the older’s direction.

Wally jumped at Dick’s outburst, startled.

“well yeah...” He had gone beet red. He didn’t realise just how out of touch he had become.

“Ok, sorry. Sorry. So... After we found you, I saw... Him. The sicko that took you away from me.” Dick put an arm next to him in front of Wally’s belly. “I just kinda... Snapped. There is a reason I’m not on the mission right now. Batman wants ME looked at after what I did.” Dick let out a laugh, but it seemed relevant only in diffusing the tension.

“Where’s Shaun?”

“Who?”

“The guy who trained me.” 

“Trained you? Trained you to do what?” 

Dick looked at Wally genuinely confused, and Wally looked right back like a deer in headlights. Then Dick realised what he meant.

Dick launched himself at Wally, wrapping his arms around his middle, burying his head into the older. “He’s in the morgue. He’s never taking you again. Hes never going to hurt you again. He’s never going to use you for his sick plans again.”

Wally looked down at his friend, so vulnerable in his position, moreso than he realised. He could rape Dick, and he wouldn’t have the power to stop it. Not from where he was.  
He placed a hand on the younger’s head, entangling it in his hair. Dick’s breathing was hard and seemed forced, like he was holding back tears.

The pair Stayed where they were, continuing to watch the movie. They shifted their position as it was demanded; Dick moving so he was on his stomach between Wally’s legs with his own hanging off the end of the couch, his head still on Wally’s middle. Wally was on his back with one arm behind his head, the other still on Dick’s. The leg closer to the back of the couch was up at an angle, whereas his other one was still straight.   
Dick fell asleep first, and Wally waited for the movie to be over before he too went to sleep. They didn’t move for hours. 

Connor was the first to find them, shushing the others as they made entered noisily, complaining about their individual injuries.   
Under any other circumstance, they would have taken pictures of the sight, deeming it cute or funny; Dick drooling on Wally’s shirt, his legs dangling off the end at a painful angle for most, Wally's hand caught in a knot in Dick’s hair. Both breathing slowly and peacefully, not making any sounds: no moans, no cries. Sleeping together, finally at peace. Finally home.


	16. Chapter 16

Wally woke up first around 1 in the morning.

The team had left the kitchen light on so they had a slight glow, but nothing too overwhelming. In this light, Wally could see Dick’s outline.

His head now rested on Wally’s chest as he lay on his side, and his hands entangled in the older’s shirt. Wally still had his hand on the other’s head, and both of his legs were straight out. Dick had his legs curled up creating a comfortable position for both of them.

Dick was now far up enough for Wally to wrap his other arm around his shoulder. He buried his nose into Dick’s hair, inhaling his scent as if he would never have to opportunity again. Dick made a small moaning sound and turned his head even more to the side. Wally could see all of his features perfectly.

Wally’s breathing hitched in his throat. He couldn’t resist now...  
But he had to. He had to to get better. He couldn’t think perverted things, he couldn’t do perverted things.  
He had to do perverted things.

Wally slipped himself out from under Dick as fast as he could. He ran out of the building and around the country, stopping on another street corner in another unknown area.  
Surely he could be in and out before Dick noticed...  
A car pulled up to wally after a few hours. Inside was a woman over 50 wearing a brown wig, and too much make up.

“How much for a half hour?”

“free. Completely free as long as you want me.”

The woman looked taken aback. “What’s the catch? You a cop or something? You diseased?”

“no and no mam. I’m just looking for a thrill.”

Wally didn’t look at her as he said this. She looked apprehensive for a moment, then told him to get in.

Wally didn’t spend much time warming up, putting his hand in her pants and using two fingers to pleasure her as she drove.  
She took Wally back to a house. Inside the one story house were photos of a family; the woman, her husband, and her two sons.  
Wally thought this would make things more exciting. 

They went upstairs where the woman rolled a joint, lit it, and offered it to Wally. The boy took a drag, deep and long, before giving it back to her (as Shaun had taught him.)

The woman laughed before taking off her shirt, and Wally followed her motions. The weed let him relax, made the experience better for him.  
They made out on her bed, grabbing at any body part they could reach. She rubbed Wally through his pants, then undid them allowing the 20 year old’s release.

“so where’s your husband?” asked Wally as she sucked on his shoulder. 

“Oh, he’s fighting in a war somewhere.” 

“so he doesn’t know you’re fucking street kids?” asked Wally with a smirk on his face.

“no, no i suppose he doesn’t.”

The two of them laughed as they felt each other.

The stranger put her mouth around Wally. He gripped the back of her head, choosing the speed at which she took him.  
“can you... Can you twist my balls?” groaned Wally.

“huh?” asked the woman, removing Wally’s cock from her mouth, looking him in the eyes.

“you’re what? 50? Surely you’ve been kinky before...”

“well yeah... But usually I’m not the one being asked to do things.”

Wally turned himself around so his ass was facing upwards, his head pushing into the bed. “then please, please tell me what to do.”

“ok hon, sit up and face me.” 

Wally did as she told.

“now take your little hand and put it right in here.” she said, indicating her crotch.

Wally put his hand between her folds.

“good, good. Now get in there, move around a little.”

Wally moved his hand. 

The woman began to moan, throwing her head back as if Wally’s hand was the answer to finding eternal bliss.

The erection Wally had had was lost. He wasn’t getting the pleasure Shaun could have given him. He thought about Shaun, and became hard enough to do something more...

He flipped the woman onto her stomach and entered her with no warning. She cried out as he thrust. Wally wasn’t sure if it was from fear, or pain, or pleasure. He pretended it was from fear, and pain.

she screamed louder and Wally let his pace quicken. He was going to come... But not inside.  
He pulled out just before his release, and when his seed hit the woman’s back, he took the closest blunt object, a shoe, and hit her over the cheek with it.

“Ow! Hey what the hell kid!?”

Wally looked at her confused. “what? You didn’t like it?”

“no i dont like being hit with a shoe you idiot.” The woman yelled at Wally for some time, and wally took it, apologising over and over. 5 minutes of yelling resulted in the woman offering Wally some coffee before she had to get her kids from her mothers.

Wally followed her to the kitchen, where he graciously took the coffee. When Wally had finished half his coffee, there was a knock on the door. Wally sped into a different room before the woman could say anything, and when she opened the door, she was horrified to find her husband.

“Honey, what a surprise.” 

There was no genuine emotion in her tone.

Wally crept to the flywire back door and snuck out quietly.

“What was that?”

“just the wind dear.” 

And wally sped off towards home.

Wally ran for some time, but decided to walk when people began to show up in the streets. It was 7:30 in the morning.

Along the way, Wally saw a beautiful man he wanted to fuck in a coffee shop, one he had seen before. He couldn’t put his finger on it for a moment, and then he remembered.

♤♤♤

‘he was blindfolded in an unknown place. His legs were spread with a bar keeping them where they were, his body completely visable. His arms were free, but he was using them to hold himself up.

“and now, watch this.” 

Shaun inserted a small egg into Wally’s anus, making him clench his muscles, groaning. He could hear the wet sound of masturbation around him.  
Shaun changed Wally’s position so that his ass was in the air facing the crowd and his head was down. His back was arched back compltely, expertly.

“now, the real show.” Shaun pushed a butted on a control in his hands. The egg began to vibrate inside Wally, ,aking him squirm and moan. Shaun put a hand on the boy’s tailbone, making him spasm and cry out.

Wally continued to squirm, moving his hips from side to side, making shivers run up and down his spine.

A stranger came up behind Wally and pushed on the boy’s hole. The pressure made Wally scream in pleasure as the vibrating egg rubbed against his prostate.

“He is beautiful.” said the stranger. 

Shaun agreed, moved Wally to a sitting position and took off the blindfold. “He’s more beautiful when you can see his eyes.”

Wally was blinded by the sudden light, but it made him more attractive. He had a confused look and only one eye was completely open. He blinked rapidly while the stranger grabbed his face with one hand turning it from side to side.

When Wally’s eyes focused, he saw an intense blue staring into his green ones. Light brown hair was slicked back with gel, a professional look about him.

“how much for this specimen?”  
Shaun became defensive. “he is not for sale.”

Wally couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him.

Wally opened his mouth to speak, “Who... Who ar-ah!”

Shaun upped the speed of the vibrations, returning Wally to a spasming mess.

♤♤♤

The stranger in the coffee shop stared at the kid on the street. He did look familiar...

The kid stared back, and the second blue met green, they both knew. Wally stayed there for a moment before he turned in the other direction, disturbed by the memory, or thinking he should be disturbed by it.

The blue eyed man ran from the shop calling out to Wally.

“Stop! Please!”

Wally did stop, but he didn’t turn around. “uuh sorry. I don’t know who you are.”

The man put his body near Wally’s, uncomfortably close. “You know me.” he brushed a stray strand of hair from Wally’s face, “and you know where from. I heard what happened to Shaun. I guess you’re free to anyone now.” 

A woman pushing a pram across the street pretended not to see them as she passed by.  
“you wouldn’t do anything here in the open. You wouldn’t be dumb enough, surely.”

The blue eyed man smirked. “playing hard to get? Just makes it more worth it” he whispered. He charged towards Wally, flinging the boy over his shoulder in a firemans carry. “WALLYYYY SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!” 

“put me down, PUT ME DOWN!” cried Wally. People around turned towards them, some smiling at what looked like two friends reuniting.  
“Hey, bet I can carry you all the way to my place.” 

“I don’t know this guy, can someone call the police or somethin? Seriously?” Wally already knew it was hopeless.

“Careful Wally, some people might believe you.

He carried Wally to his car and threw him in the passanger seat.

While driving, Wally again considered his options. 

The door was locked with a child lock, so that wasn’t a possibility.

He couldnt attack this guy while he was driving. He would put others at risk.

He had to sit tight and hope for a miracle.

He could smash the window... Yes. That would be fine. He just needed the opportunity to come up...

The stranger stopped at a red light. It was time for Wally to put his plan into action... But he couldn’t. The stranger took his own opportunity, stabbing Wally in the arm with a syringe. Like so many times before, darkness clouded Wally’s vision.

♢♢♢

Wally woke up red and sweaty. He had developed a terrible fever, but wasn’t sure why.

He sat up with difficulty in a strange bed, trying to focus on his surroundings. There was an intense pain on the outside of his right thigh. He cringed, but his head hurt too much to really care. He lay back down again, his head crashing into the pillow beneath him. He looked at the ceiling, light headed, wanting to throw up. He groaned, causing a disturbance from the front of the room.

“you're awake.” said the stranger closing the door behind him. “I was concerned for a while. But of course you would pull through.”

He sat on the bed near Wally’s head and stroked him. Wally wanted to pull his head away, but he didn’t. He just needed to be still. 

“there there pet. The fever will go down.” he pushed Wally’s hair back, feeling the heat resonating from his forehead. Wally groaned again as he did this. The stranger smirked before saying “I can make it go away faster.” 

He flung his leg over Wally, straddling him. He bent over the younger boy, bit into his neck, licked his jaw line. Ony then did Wally realise he was completely naked, and the pain hadn’t left his leg.

He stopped when the door opened.

In flew Nightwing, Superboy close behind him.

“Oh shit!” yelled the blue eyed man jumping off Wally, to the other side of the room. Superboy stalked to the kidnapper, picking him up by his shirt collar with one hand. 

“Are you ok?” demanded Nightwing. He gathered Wally in the sheets on the bed, and motioned for him to stand up.

“yeah, im fine” replied Wally unconvincingly as he was escorted to the ship outside the building.

Nightwing took Wally into the portable infirmary. “I woke up and you were gone. Noone had seen you. I panicked... And its a good thing i did!” Dick was looking Wally over as he said this. “how did you get in this mess in the first place?” 

Wally went red from more than his fever. “Needed... Needed the companionship. The intimacy.” 

Dick looked unsure of what to say next. 

“can I lie down? Head hurts” said Wally, feeling like he could faint at any moment.

“yeah. Of course.”

Wally lay down on the infirmary bed, not one hundred percent sure of what he was meant to do. He had begun nodding off when Dick’s breathing hitched, and he was at Wally’s leg in an instant.

“Wally... What is that!?” asked Dick pointing at his outer thigh where the blanket was no longer covering.

Wally looked down dreamily, seeing for the first time a tattoo that had the initials JT. He had been branded.


	17. Chapter 17

The man Superboy had cornered was... Difficult. 

Superboy choked him against the wall the moment he entered the room, and his erection was obvious. Superboy dropped him in disgust, deciding to hold him down with his foot instead.

Nightwing got Wally out of the room, so now it was Superboy’s turn to do his part. He bent down and pulled the strangers hair so they were facing each other. The half kryptonian was shocked to see a grin on the face before him, expecting fear or anger. 

“”You can take him anywhere, but I will find him.”

“You won’t hurt him again. We will make sure of that.”

“I don’t even need to look. Everyone knows now, knows that he is my property.”

Superboy gripped his hair tighter and brought their faces closer together. “If he finds his way back to you again, you're a dead man. Got it?”

He held the stare for a moment longer before dropping the other’s head, forcing it into the ground.

“You’re the clone from Cadmus.”

Superboy stopped walking.

“Nothing happens in the underworld that I don’t hear about. I have eyes everywhere. I can not only tell you when a gang member takes a shit in Australia, I can give you his name and family members names. Wallace will be returned to me, and I have all the protection I need. You won’t be able to harm another hair on my head.”

Superboy picked up the wallet sitting on a small table and looked at the name on the cards inside it.  
“Well where is that protection now, Joshua Taylor?” asked Superboy genuinely curious.

“On their way to your ‘secret’ base right now.” 

Superboy looked at Joshua with wide eyes, searching for a bluff. When he found none, he punched a hole in the wall to show his strength, to show that he wasn’t afraid of this guy or his ‘protection.’ 

He walked back to the ship, trying not to seem intimidated by Joshua’s words, but really, he was terrified.

 

♢♢♢

“Watsit say?” asked Wally, unable to turn his head far enough to look at his new ink.

Nightwing brushed a hand over the mark hoping it would smudge and prove it as a fake. The red around it was a telltale truth though. “JT. It says JT, like a symbol, or a brand.”

“yeah.” said Wally, beginning to nod off.

“Sorry bud, but not yet.” said Nightwing, shaking his friend. Wally opened his eyes, looking into the younger’s. Dick was crouching next to Wally. He put a hand on the speedster’s head, feeling the heat resonating from it. Dick’s hand was cool and soothing on Wally’s head, so he leaned into the touch as much as he could. He closed his eyes again and once again tried to succumb to sleep.

“We’re going to have to tell your uncle this time.” said Dick clearly and carefully.

Wally shot up in bed, eyes wide and unbelieving. This had to be a joke... Right?

“Now hear me out!” said Dick, expecting Wally to say something. “You can’t keep getting yourself into these situations. You run around looking for sex with strangers, and thats just wrong. These people could be dangerous, or sick in the head, or diseased-”

“Shaun taught me how to know if someones diseased! You look at their eyes and if they’re yellow-”

“We're telling your uncle Wally!” interrupted Dick, placing himself back in front of Wally’s face. They stared at each other with an equal intensity, with an equal loathing.

Superboy’s voice cut through the silence; “Nightwing, get in here!”

He continued to glare at Wally for another moment, before he turned his head to break the contact with a finality and stormed out of the room.

Wally sat there looking down at his hip where he could see the edge of the tattoo. Tears had congregated in his eyes, and his head hurt worse than before. One tear dropped into his lap before he wiped at his eyes. Why did Dick want to tell his uncle? It would be like telling Bruce about the one or two time they had sex, or that other time from before Wally got kidnapped that Dick smoked weed at Wally’s house because he found it on patrol and just wanted to try it.

He could use that as a threat against him telling Barry. He could play fire with fire... But he could lose his best friend.

Dick was looking out for Wally’s safety, he knew that much... He probably planted a tracer on Wally since he was found so soon. Thinking of that, and the fact he wanted to share Wally’s endeavours with Barry, it was all a complete disregard for Wally’s privacy. Dick needed to butt out.

Dick entered the room rubbing his face with both hands. He took his place on Wally’s bed near his hip and recounted what Superboy had said. Wally looked confused. This guy was big in the industry, but he definitely didn’t have men going towards the base. He didn’t know Wally’s secret identity, or at least he didn’t let on that he knew. Otherwise he would have told Wally, not superboy. He also had no idea the young justice league was going there. He never had a phone to his ear, or any communication device really, during their visit there.

Wally relayed this information back to Dick, and his relief was evident as the older continued to speak.

“You're a smart guy Wally.” said Dick, touching Wallys shoulder. He told the others through his earpiece that they could slow down, he didn’t know where the base was. 

“...You’re not really going to tell Barry are you?” asked Wally avoiding Dick’s eye.

Dick sighed. “I don’t know what else to do. You have to stop having sex with strangers. They could have diseases you never even thought of-”

“Shaun showed me pictures, videos, audio messages from different people with all sorts of diseases.”

“He also kidnapped you and raped you over and over!” yelled Dick, frustrated with Wally’s constant refferal to his torturer. 

The hurt on Wally’s face made Dick sigh and avert his eyes. 

“It could have been you ya know.” said Wally. Dick looked Wally in the eye again, surprised by Wally’s calm tone. “You were next in line behind me. I was chosen because he saw me as a combination of you and Flash. Flash’s abilities, your beautiful youth. You’re lucky he never really saw how bendy you are.”

“What do you mean how bendy I am?” 

“He wanted Flash’s abilities in the bedroom. If he saw how much you could stretch, he would have definitely taken you. You would still be there come to think of it. You can’t run as fast, so you would have just blended into the crowd at that display party.” 

“That’s irrelevant, and I’m still telling your uncle.” 

“well then do it!” snapped Wally.

“So I will!”

Wally had tears of frustration in his eyes again. Dick saw this, and his heart began to crumble as it had many times in the previous 5 years.

“If there’s another option Wally, please tell me.”

There was a moment of silence, before Wally said in a broken, cracking voice “The issue is that I could be having sex with someone who’s dangerous or diseased right?” Dick nodded. “but I need to contact. I need to reduce my labido, become familiar with normal sex again. Or thats what I want... So what if i fuck someone I know? Someone I can trust.” Dick avoided Wally’s eye, knowing he was looking for it. 

“Like who?” asked Dick, aware of what the answer could be.

“Someone like you.” said Wally, wrapping his arms around the younger hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short rushed chapter. The BF is coming over, like, right now, but i wanted to get this chapter done, and he CANNOT know that i write fanfiction.


	18. Chapter 18

Dick threw Wally’s arms off himself and stormed towards the door, refusing to consider it for another moment. There was a pink blur, and then kidflash was in front of him holding his own head and so obviously off balance. He looked completely pathetic.

“Dick, won’t you think about it at all? I mean, we've had sex before-”

Dick put a hand over Wally’s mouth with a “shush!” and listened for any sounds that he could attribute to someone who heard what Wally had said. When he heard none, he looked at Wally with a mixture of hurt, anger and confusion.

“You don’t need to say it so damn loud” he said, taking his hand off Wally’s mouth.

Wally smirked at him. “So you don’t want those close to you hearing about your sex life?”

“No, I don’t mind that. Just not the one from when I was 13. And we only did it once. Not really a sex LIFE.”

Wally held eye contact, but it was almost impossible to. He thought of the times when Dick was asleep, when he...

Dick brought a hand to his own face, digging the heel of it into the crease of his forehead between his eyes. “Wally, you should go back to bed.” He tries not to look at his friend as he got hard, a feat made awkward by the fact he was still completely naked.

“Only if you come with me.” said Wally, moving his body closer to Dick’s. He gripped the younger’s hand, moving it from his forehead to his fully erect member. Dick didn’t know why he grabbed it, or why he started moving his hand. He averted his eyes completely while the motions happened.

Wally was taken back to 5 years ago, to the night it all began, when he jacked off a stranger for less that ten dollars. Here, however, he was the old man. Dick was the little boy who wanted the money, but there was no money this time.

It was strange to him now, how it all started by him needing spare change for the bus after spending it on dinner, an innocent excuse for a disgusting act. He remembered sneaking in through his window that night, how his aunt and uncle were waiting for him. He remembered the breakdown that happened that night, how he had cried himself to sleep. Wally saw this vividly, even now, and he laughed at it. Laughed at his younger self for being so naive.

Wally stripped Dick to his underwear, led him to the bed and lay him down. He planted kisses on the side of his head and down his neck. He expected the younger to squirm, but was disappointed. He needed to try harder.

Realistically, resissting was the worst thing Dick could do in that situation. Wally would do anything to get a reaction out of Dick. Anything.  
The speedster kissed Dick on the mouth getting no reaction from him, he groped the former boy wonder, making his grip harder and harder. Dick opened his mouth to cry out, but instead got Wally’s tongue probing him. He bit down, trying to get his potential rapist off him, but instead received a moan, and a tighter grip on his groin.

Dick’s legs shot up and crossed over in an attempt to stop the pain, or at least ease it a little. Wally held even tighter for a moment before releasing slowly. He replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking on the tip before moving his tongue down the length, evoking the perfect response from Dick.

Wally let his head bob for some time while he looked at Dick’s face. He his eyes completely closed, perhaps trying to imagine Wally as a woman. His lips were slightly parted as if he were enjoying it but was too ashamed to admit it. His face had taken on a slight flush, the red intense on his pale skin.

Wally continued to stare, ready to take in his reaction to his ‘special moves.’ Dick was still barely reacting, and that just wasn’t good enough. He was a professional after all.

Wally took the entire length of Dick’s cock into his mouth, right into the back of his throat. His tongue slipped around as much as it could while he bobbed his head. The movement was so rapid, so experienced, that Dick couldn’t help the moans and gasps he let out. Dick thrust his hips forward as he tangled his hands into Wally’s red locks.Wally took the opportunity he was looking for, forcing a hand around Dick’s hips and into his hole. The other one shot up to his mouth to block the scream that escaped. 

Dick’s hand still in Wally’s hair began to push the other boy away, but it was a futile effort. Plenty of people had pulled Wally’s hair in his time away. He got pleasure from that too.

Wally moaned around Dick while he fingered his friend. Dick squirmed in Wally’s hand, biting into the other one near his mouth, trying not to groan out any more.

Wally brought his head back up to the tip after feeling Dick was near his finish. The younger rocked into Wally, letting out small moans every time he pushed forward. Wally hooked the finger inside Dick, making him utter a high pitched sound for just a moment in either pleasure or pain. Wally didn’t know which it was.

Wally’s head movements became rapid again around the other’s tip. The groans above him became throaty, and as the first hint of semen hit Wally’s mouth, he pulled out and let his face be hit instead. 

Wally ripped his other finger from dick as he came, trying to make him associate this pain with this pleasure. 

Dick let out another moan, his eyes still closed. Since his eyes were closed, he didn’t see the door open, but he did hear it.

He shot up, tumbling over the side of the infirmary bed onto the floor, and tried to shove his half erection back into his underpants.

“Oh. Oh jesus.” Artemis covered her face with a hand, trying to give the boys what little dignity they had. “We’re almost back at base boss... Can you come give a pep talk for us regarding if there IS someone there that shouldnt be?” 

Artemis stood there in silence waiting for a reply.

“uuh yeah. Sure. Ok, ill be there in a minute, just... Go, ok. Ill be there soon” replied an obviously flustered Dick Grayson. Artemis didn’t uncover her eyes until she was back at her post.

Dick put his uniform back on before he hit Wally in the arm. “Are you serious? Do you know how bad that looks? She probably thinks I took advantage of you or something. Shes probably never going to-”  
“but you enjoyed it didn’t you?” interrupted Wally with a smirk. The younger boy was still red as he glared at his friend. Wally leaned in and kissed Dick on the mouth. The younger was surprised, but he responded anyway. The thrill of tasting himself on someone else’s lips was always too much for him, even with his past girlfriends.

When they broke apart, Wally proceeded to clean his face off with a tissue and get dressed in street clothes, while Dick opened the vents in the room and took something from his belt feeling completely disgusted with himself. He put the something to his mouth and lit it with a lighter he had in another compartment on his belt. He took a deep inhale before letting it out slowly through his nostrils.

“So that time at mine wasn’t the only experience you had with weed.”

“No. It wasn’t.” said Dick as if it was nothing.

“Does the bat know?”

“I think so. Can’t get anything by him. If he does know, he hasn’t said anything yet. I usually do it in my room though, so I dunno how he wouldn’t know.”

“hm.” said Wally in a concerned tone.

♢♢♢

All eyes were on their leader as he spoke.  
Artemis was looking at her feet, but Dick didn’t notice since he refused to look at her. Superboy, miss Martian, Beast Boy, and the latest Robin had their eyes directed right at Dick while he spoke. Wally stared in a dazed, dream like state, but Dick didn’t look at him either.

 

He finished his talk by stating they should be cautious for the following weeks, and to report ANY issues as they came. Superboy would need to listen from different areas in the base evry day, Robin would check the vents, Beast boy and miss Martian would look from a birds eye view giving them two complete swoops of the area, and Wally would race from room to room checking every inch for suspicious activities. Nightwing would document their findings every day.

The base was empty, with the exception of the two Justice League members who knew of the situation. Batman and Flash could be heard arguing;

“He’s my nephew. I pretty much raised him! I know whats best for him right now!”

“you dont know the whole issue here. He ran off. He wasn’t taken until early this morning.”

“Theres got to be another side here. Theres got to be!” 

It broke Wally’s heart to hear his uncle so hopeful. He had run off. There was no other side to it. Dick noticed the change in Wally’s posture as he thought this.

Wally took the lead into the room. He stared at the ground as he walked towards his uncle with a purpose. When he was close enough, he threw his arms around the person who cared about him more than anyone. Barry was shocked at first, having first contact with Wally since he went missing all those years ago, but recovered quickly and returned the embrace. Wally’s vision became blurred from the tears he refused to shed, and Barry squeezed him tighter. The room's other occupants stared at them as this happened, just enjoying the first genuinely happy moment between uncle and nephew.

“cmon kid. Lets go home.” Said Barry, releasing the younger boy, but keeping his arm on his back. He lead Wally to a boomtube while the boy clung to the fabric on the other’s back.

For the first time since he got back, Wally was too exhausted to talk. Barry could see this, thankfully. 

Wally knew Dick would recount everything about their mission, but not what happened after Wally was saved. He would tell batman about the tattoo, but not about the sex. He would tell Batman about the threat, but he wouldn’t tell him about the weed. 

Wally realised then, that he was completely powerless. That he had everyone talking behind his sleeping back, but he couldn’t do that to anyone alive without horrible consequences. 

But wally was too tired. Tired from the fever, tired from the sex, tired from the general issues associated with being kidnapped. Tired of a broken heart, tired of acting like nothing happened, like he hadn’t missed out on the last 5 years of his life. 

He let Barry lead them to their house, and though it was obvious that barry wanted to talk there and then, he respected Wally's choice to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think im ready to let this story die now. Thanks to those who read frequently :)


	19. Epilogue part 1

A month on, Wally sat on his bed reading through one of the books given to him at a leisurely pace. He wanted to waste away the hours to get through the long days, and he found a slow pace to be the best method. Just go slow.

Barry knocked on his door and entered. Both made eye contact and froze, as if each was the headlights to the other deer. “Can we talk?” asked Barry, standing at the end of Wally’s bed.

“Yeah, sure. Haven’t done that in literal years” Wally replied with a half smile, closing his book. A joke that was all too real. Wally knew Barry would say a long rehearsed speech he had made up when Wally first went missing, a ‘what I would say if we found him’ sort of gag which had been added to over the years and refined when Wally was found. 

“Look, Wally, I can’t describe how torturous it was without you. We were incomplete. I didn’t want to show my face as the Flash. As Barry I was worse off... And now all I want to do is protect you. I don’t want you outside of my eyesite, but I know you will be, and often.   
The next few weeks will be difficult for me. I want to let you go, but dear god you were gone so suddenly for so long... Forgive me Wals, but I’m going to be overprotective for a long time, and I will try to back off from you, but it will be hard. Sometimes I’ll forget, and in those times I want you to be patient with me. Or just tell me to back off.   
I’m not going to ask what happened in those times, and I don’t want to lie to you so I’m going to say that I do have some idea” Wally cringed at the thought, a movement Barry noticed before continuing, “But that is all for you. I know you probably don’t want to, but I’ve organised councilling from a psychologist. Not Black Canary, but someone from outside. I won’t force you to go there, but I want you to know that the option is there. I’ll only ask you once, but if you do go, please don’t lie to them, and tell them all you can so they can do their job right. I don’t know why you keep running off, but they will. I just... I just want you safe.”   
Barry scratched at the back of his neck, unsure of how to finish. “I love you Wals. And now that you're back, I hope I can be a good Uncle to you. I have a lot to make up for, so please tell me if you need anything. Anything at all.”

Wally hadn’t expected much from Barry. It was a kind gesture from the older man but Wally felt a passive indifference to the words, a sequence of sentences so generic Wally could have written them himself.

“Thanks Uncle Barry. I’ll let you know” said Wally with that same half smile. “I’ll give the councelling a shot.”

Barry smiled back and clapped the younger speedster on the shoulder twice. He stood and ruffled his fingers through the younger’s hair, a caring gesture that Wally had forgotten the feeling of. “I’ll drive you there on Monday” promised Barry. He walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Wally decided the talk wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated. Dick must have kept his secrets, which of course he was grateful for. 

Wally’s hand moved to the JT on his thigh. It had hurt for days, and he had liked it; The slight pain like static. He pushed on it, trying to elicit the same pain, but it had healed up nicely. It would become a constant reminder to him of the endeavours with shaun and Joshua Taylor; two men who had wanted him enough to take him. Thinking of them made his Dick twitch and he bit his lip. 

He wanted so bad to run out and fuck a stranger; a freaky one who would really make him feel good.

He threw his book to the floor and put on his mask. He walked downstairs where Barry was drinking a coffee and said “I’m going to Dick’s tonight. I’ll call when I get there and be back tomorrow, maybe around midday. Of course I’ll call if plans change.” 

Barry watched him with wide, caring eyes. “Be safe Wally, and have fun.” Wally gave him a salute and ran out the door.

True to his words, he found himself outside Dick’s apartment. When the door opened, Wally was stripped and on his couch before he could even see there was anyone there. Dick closed the door, mumbling to the prank door-knocker, but jumped when he turned around and saw a naked Wally spread out in front of him.

“Did like you said. I was thinking about finding a stranger, but you’re in my head now” explained Wally.

Dick walked towards him as he stripped off his T-shirt and shorts. He threw them carelessly to the floor, not really wanting to do it, but willing to in order to bring Wally back to normal sex. “Just tell me what to do” said the younger boy with a placid tone.

Wally reached a hand out to Dick and guided him above him. Dick straddled his lower half, and Wally used his other hand to finger the other’s mouth. “Get em nice and wet. Like last time.”

Dick closed his eyes and allowed the fingers to swirl around his tongue and thrust into his throat. Wally removed them suddenly, and circled them around the other boy’s entrance. He slowly entered his friend with two fingers and scissored them inside, the tight heat as inviting as ever. 

Wally spat into his hand and moved the spit soaked hand along himself. He removed the fingers from Dick and positioned his hips so he could enter like the perfect puzzle piece. He forced Dick down, being rough and merciless. He moaned, and whether it was from the pleasing sensation or the high pitched scream from Dick, he wasn’t sure. Wally gripped both of his friend’s hips and thrust in over and over. He looked up at his friend and admired the pale skin, the open mouth, the emo haircut which hung in such a sultry fashion over his closed eyes.

“Open them” demanded Wally in a low pitched throaty tone.

Dick opened one eye, an incredible blue that shone like a diamond under the developing tears. 

“Now move.”

Dick complied, grunting through his teeth whenever he impaled himself on Wally’s size. He let out short breaths in accordance to his motions, and Wally moaned as the other moved. He liked to pretend Dick was still a virgin, though his anal virginity had already been taken weeks prior. He was tight, and his regular exercises definitely helped to keep the illusion.

Dick bounced on Wally’s cock, holding onto the side of the couch for balance. Suddenly, the speedster gripped Dick’s hips again and thrust in, causing the other to emmit a scream which the neighbours would definitely hear. He had found the sweet spot, and thrust in and out, over and over, making sure to hit it every single time. He increased his pace gradually, going faster than any human could. Dick closed his eyes and threw his head back.

“I said open them. Keep them open.” Wally sounded positively dangerous.   
Dick opened his eyes with difficulty and looked down at his friend who was not in control even slightly. Wally had made Dick his bitch, had made Dick HIS. His own plaything, to do with as he pleased when he wanted. Wally increased his speed more so.

“Please-” Dick moaned.

“Please what?” asked Wally, genuinely unsure. 

“Please, I want to be touched-” Dick moaned louder, a cry which could have easily been a scream.

Wally gave him an ugly look. “Your hand broken? You Don’t tell me what to do.” 

“... I mean may I?” 

That was much better. Just like he had been taught. “I should say no.” he continued to thrust himself into Dick and slam him down using his hips as leverage. “But I’m in such a good mood that yes. You may.” 

Dick’s hand was on himself the moment the final word had left Wally’s mouth. His hand moved rapidly, and the sight threw Wally overboard. Sweat had formed on Dick’s brow and on his shoulders creating a fantastic glow. Between his legs and on his thighs down to his knees had turned red, a brilliant contrast to his white skin. He moaned and grunted with every strike of Wally’s hips, and he thrust faster and harder with every sound. The slapping of skin and the smell of sex was too much, and Wally finally finished inside Dick, slowing down his thrusts but making them deeper. Dick continued to ride Wally, until he also came on his stomach. This was an improvement from the first time they had fucked, when Dick had been forced to stop touching himself because Wally was done. He had already improved so much...

Dick slipped off the half erection and onto his floor. He put his head back with his eyes closed, and Wally took the opportunity to ruffle his own hand through Dick’s hair, hoping it felt as good for his best friend as it had when his Uncle had done it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM bet you didn't see this one coming!   
> Some people kept asking for more, even in my other stories, so i decided to deliver. There may be one or two more parts, but I haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoyed fellas :)


End file.
